Power Rangers Elemental Strike
by Red Power Ranger
Summary: Dämonen suchen Angel Grove heim. Billy und Kat stellen ein neues Team von Rangers auf, welches mit elementarer Power die Dämonen bekämpfen soll. 7. Ranger Saga jetzt online!
1. Die Macht der Elemente

**Episode 1: Die Macht der Elemente**

Es war ein ruhiger Tag in Angel Grove. Seit dem großen Kampf der Space Rangers sind einige Jahre vergangen. Auch für die vier Freunde Drake Rogers, Dora Miles, Kyle Martin und Hannah Smith ist es ein ganz normaler Schultag. Doch dieser Tag sollte ihr Leben für immer verändern. Die vier Freunde standen an ihren Spinden und suchten die Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde aus. „Geschichte bei Ms Hillard." sagte Drake „Alles, nur das nicht." „Wieso denn?" fragte Hannah „Ist doch ganz interessant." „Außerdem hebt sich Ms Hillard deutlich von anderen Lehrerinnen ab." sagte Kyle „Sie ist sehr attraktiv." „War ja klar, dass so etwas jetzt kommen musste." sagte Dora. Nachdem die vier Freunde ihre Sachen aus dem Spind geholt hatten, gingen sie in Richtung Unterrichtsraum. Auf dem Gang trafen sie die Geschwister Julianne und Marcus Langston. „Hey Marc." sagte Drake „Alles klar?" Marc und Drake begrüßten sich mit einem Handschlag. Sie kannten sich schon viele Jahre und sind die besten Freunde geworden. „Mann, ich bin froh, dass ich die Schule hinter mir habe." sagte Marc „Julie und ich gehen jetzt erst einmal zum See, eine Runde schwimmen." „Du hast es wirklich gut." sagte Drake „Du hast schon alles hinter dir. Ich bin erst jetzt im letzten Jahr." „Hey, heute Abend wollen wir zur Disco gehen." sagte Dora „Ihr kommt doch bestimmt mit, oder?" „Klar doch." sagte Marc „Also, wir sehen uns dann." Marc und Julie verließen die Schule. „Okay, auf geht's." sagte Drake „Der Unterricht bei Ms Hillard kann beginnen." Mit dem Klingeln gingen die vier Freunde in die Klasse und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Kurze Zeit später betrat auch Katherine Hillard den Raum. „Heute wollen wir über Stadtlegenden reden." sagte Kat „Um Angel Grove rankt sich eine interessante Legende. Vor 1000 Jahren suchte die Dämonin Lexia mit ihrer Black Legion Armee die Erde heim. Mutige Krieger mit der Macht der Elemente stellten sich ihr in den Weg. Es gelang ihnen, Lexia in ihre Höllendimension zurück zu schicken und wieder zu verbannen. All das geschah hier, wo heute Angel Grove steht." „Ziemlich abgefahren." sagte Kyle „Aber trotzdem nur ein Märchen." „Erinnert mich an den Vorfall in Mariner Bay vor einigen Jahren." sagte Drake „Da wurde die Stadt auch von Dämonen heimgesucht. Aber die Power Rangers haben die Dämonen vernichtet." „Danke für die Überleitung, Drake." sagte Kat „Die Legenden besagen, dass diese Krieger Power Rangers waren." „Ms Hillard, die Dämonen sind doch verbannt." sagte Hannah „Können sie wieder zur Erde zurück kehren?" „Es heißt, dass die Dämonen sich eines Tages aus ihrer Dimension befreien werden." sagte Kat „Wir können hoffen, dass dieser Tag nie kommt." „Aber wenn, dann wären doch die Power Rangers zur Stelle, oder?" fragte Dora „Unsere Helden haben uns doch noch nie im Stich gelassen." „Die Power Rangers werden immer über Angel Grove wachen." sagte Kat „Da bin ich mir sicher." Es klingelte zum Unterrichts Ende. „So, das war es auch schon für heute." sagte Kat „Für die nächste Stunde informiert euch bitte über die ersten Siedler in Amerika." Die Schüler verließen den Raum. Ein Mann, Anfang 30, kam auf Kat zu. „Lange nicht gesehen." sagte er. Kat drehte sich um. „Billy!" rief sie „Schön dich zu sehen." „Leider ist der Grund meines Besuchs nicht erfreulich." sagte Billy „Es ist soweit." „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Kat. „Ganz sicher." sagte Billy „Deshalb habe ich Aquitar verlassen und bin zur Erde zurück gekehrt. Die Geschichte von vor 1000 Jahren wiederholt sich." „Das ist irgendwie ironisch." sagte Kat „Das Thema meines heutigen Unterrichts war der Kampf gegen die Dämonen, der hier vor 1000 Jahren stattfand." „Ich hab die hier entworfen." sagte Billy und zeigte vier Verwandler „Aber sie funktionieren nicht ohne die Macht der elementaren Orbs." „Ich habe die Orbs." sagte Kat und zeigte Billy die Orbs in ihrer Tasche „Wir können uns also gegen die Dämonen verteidigen." „Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage, wer die Verwandler bekommt." sagte Billy. „Da wüsste ich schon welche." sagte Kat „Vier aufgeweckte Schüler von mir, die diesen Job bestimmt gut machen würden."

In den Gängen der Angel Grove High:  
„Märchenstunde bei Kat Hillard." sagte Kyle „Dämonen in Angel Grove. Wer's glaubt." „So etwas ist hier nichts ungewöhnliches." sagte Dora „In Angel Grove tauchten schließlich auch zum ersten Mal Power Rangers auf." „Und denke an die Dämonen in Mariner Bay." sagte Drake „Vielleicht ist da sogar was Wahres dran." Als die vier Freunde das Schulgebäude verließen, gab es plötzlich ein gewaltiges Erdbeben. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Hannah Das ist doch nicht normal." Ein starkes Gewitter zog auf. „Ist ja fast wie der Weltuntergang." sagte Dora „Das macht mir angst." Plötzlich taten sich überall violette Löcher auf, aus denen schwarze Monstergestalten kamen. „Das ist zu verrückt." sagte Hannah „Ich bin weg." „Gute Idee." sagte Drake. Die vier Freunde rannten in Richtung Straße. Dort hielt mit quietschenden Reifen ein Auto. Es war das Auto von Kat und Billy. „Steigt ein!" rief Kat „Schnell!" Die vier Freunde stiegen ein und Kat fuhr los. „Was waren das denn für Gestalten?" fragte Drake. „Das waren die Dämonen, von denen ich heute im Unterricht erzählt hatte." sagte Kat „Sie sind früher zurück, als ich dachte." „Moment mal, Sie wussten, dass die Dämonen zurückkehren?" fragte Kyle. „Ich habe schon vor einem Jahr Energieschwankungen im Universum festgestellt." sagte Billy „Ich fand heraus, dass es Lexia und ihre Black Legion Dämonen waren. Kat und ich suchten dann nach den elementaren Orbs." „Und wer sind Sie?" fragte Dora. „Ich bin Billy Cranston." sagte Billy „Und ihr seid die, die Kat als neue Power Rangers vorgeschlagen hat." „Power Rangers?" fragte Hannah „Das ist ein Scherz oder?" „Nein, das meinen wir ernst." sagte Kat „So, wir sind da." Billy, Kat und die vier Freunde erreichten Billys altes Haus, wo sich immer noch sein Labor befand. Sie betraten das Labor. „Das hier wird unsere Kommandozentrale." sagte Billy „Legt das hier an." Er übergab den vier Freunden die Verwandler. „Diese Orbs müssen in die Verwandler." sagte Kat und übergab die Orbs. „Drake, du wirst der rote Ranger des Feuers. Deine Waffe ist das Ignis Schwert. Dora, du bist der blauer Ranger des Wassers. Dir gehört die Aqua Axt. Kyle, du bist der grüne Ranger der Erde. Die Terra Lanze ist für dich. Und Hannah, du kontrollierst als weißer Ranger die Luft. Deine Waffen sind die Aeris Klingen." „Oh je, es gibt Probleme." sagte Billy „Die Dämonen Sensoren schlagen aus. Erhöhte Aktivitäten am Angel Grove See. Wahrscheinlich sind es die Valdris." „Verdammt, da sind Marc und Julie." sagte Drake „Wir müssen sie retten." „Eine Frage noch." sagte Hannah „Was sind Valdris?" „Ist das nicht eine Art Doppelklingenschwert?" fragte Kyle. „Das auch." sagte Billy „Aber die Valdris sind Lexias Fußsoldaten. Schwarze Dämonenkrieger, die als Waffe die Valdris Klinge führen. Daher ihr Name." „Das wäre dann euer erster Einsatz als Power Rangers." sagte Kat „Ihr verwandelt euch mit dem Spruch ‚Elemental Strike, volle Power.'" „Dann wollen wir mal." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!"

Am Angel Grove See brachten sich Marc und Julie in Sicherheit. „Diese Typen sehen nicht gerade freundlich aus." sagte Julie „Was sind sie?" „Ich hoffe mal, nur ganz normale Party Teens auf Extasy." sagte Marc. „Wie ein Drogenrausch sieht mir das aber nicht aus." sagte Julie „Die tragen ja alle Waffen." Da teleportierten sich die Power Rangers in die Menge. „Wow, neue Power Rangers." sagte Julie „Wir sind gerettet." „Okay, dann wollen wir mal." sagte Drake „Bereit für etwas Action." „Das wird spaßig." sagte Hannah. Die Rangers teilten sich auf und bekämpften kleinere Valdris Gruppen. Doch es waren zu viele. Die Rangers wurden schließlich zu Boden geschlagen. „Müssen wir halt dickere Geschütze auffahren." sagte Drake „Ich konnte es eh nicht mehr abwarten, die Waffen auszuprobieren. Ignis Schwert!!!" Mit einem flammenden Schwert stürmte Drake auf die Valdris zu und schlug sie. Sie fingen sofort Feuer und lösten sich auf. Drake schwang sein Schwert, wobei sich Flammen lösten und nach vorne flogen. Weitere Valdris wurden dadurch vernichtet. „Hier komme ich." sagte Kyle „Terra Lanze!!!" Er sprang mitten ins Getümmel und stach mit seiner Lanze einen Valdris nach dem anderen nieder. Schließlich sprang er hoch und rammte seine Lanze mit aller Kraft in den Boden. Eine Bodenwelle ging von der Lanze aus und warf weitere Valdris um. „Es wird Zeit, sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen." sagte Hannah „Aeris Klingen!!!" Zwei Bumerang artige Klingen erschienen. Hannah warf die Klingen. Einige Valdris wurden dadurch vernichtet. Die Klingen kamen zurück und Hannah fing sie auf. Anschließend hielt sie die Klingen über Kreuz und schlug zu. Ein gewaltiger Windstoß fegte weitere Valdris weg. „Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt euer Testament gemacht." sagte Dora „Aqua Axt!!!" Dora wurde von den Valdris umzingelt. „Fängt ja gut an." sagte sie „Mal sehen, ob der alte Trick klappt." Dora hielt ihre Axt nach vorne und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. Die Valdris wurden davon zurück geschleudert. „Na bitte." sagte Dora „Jeder, der mit einer Axt kämpft, muss diesen Trick können." Da tauchten weitere Valdris auf. „Noch mehr?" fragte Dora „Ihr könnt ja wohl gar nicht genug bekommen." Dora formte einen Wasserstrahl, den sie auf die Valdris schleuderte. Somit waren alle Valdris vernichtet. Marc und Julie kamen aus ihrem Versteck raus. „Das war echt super, Power Rangers." sagte Julie „Denen habt ihr es wirklich gezeigt." „Das war wirklich cool." sagte Marc „Ihr kamt genau rechtzeitig." „Kein Problem." sagte Drake „Wichtig ist, dass euch nichts passiert ist." Die Rangers teleportierten sich weg. „Es gibt wieder Power Rangers in Angel Grove." sagte Julie „Wie in unserer Kindheit." „Mann, wenn ich das Drake erzähle, glaubt er mir nie." sagte Marc „Wir haben als erstes die neuen Power Rangers gesehen."

Billys Labor:  
Die Rangers materialisierten sich und verwandelten sich zurück. „Das war großartig." sagte Billy „Ihr habt euren ersten Kampf gut gemeistert. Aber seid gewarnt. Lexia wird bestimmt nicht so schnell aufgeben. Dieser Kampf war nur die Aufwärmphase. Es wird noch wesentlich härter." „Kein Problem." sagte Drake „Wir werden die Erde vor Lexia bis zu letzt beschützen." „Sehr gut." sagte Billy „Denkt daran, es gibt drei Regeln, die ihr einhalten müsst. Erstens: Benutzt eure Power nur zur Verteidigung. Zweitens: Benutzt eure Power nie zu persönlichen Zwecken. Drittens: Eure Identität muss streng geheim bleiben." „Alles klar." sagte Drake „Wir sind einverstanden." „Ich muss euch noch was zeigen." sagte Billy „Kat und ich haben da noch ein Ritual aus unserer Ranger Zeit." Billy, Kat und die Rangers legten ihre Hände aufeinander, sprangen hoch und riefen: „Power Rangers!"

**Ende Episode 1**


	2. Mit vereinten Kräften

**Episode 2: Mit vereinten Kräften**

Drake und Marc gingen durch den Angel Grove Park. „Weißt du, ich schaffe es einfach nicht." sagte Drake „Ich bin jetzt schon so lange mit Dora befreundet. Aber da ist mehr. Ich liebe sie." „Wo ist das Problem?" fragte Marc „Sag's ihr." „Genau das ist das Problem." sagte Drake „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen soll. Ich hab angst davor. Was, wenn sie nichts von mir will und sogar unsere Freundschaft zerbricht?" „Wenn ihr wirklich so gut befreundet seid, wird eure Freundschaft schon nicht zerbrechen." sagte Marc „Außerdem, so schwer ist es doch gar nicht, ein Mädchen anzusprechen." „Für dich vielleicht nicht." sagte Drake „Du hast zwar schon jede Menge Mädchen angesprochen, aber deine Erfolgsrate ist trotzdem ziemlich niedrig." Da kam ihnen ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren entgegen. „Aber hallo, wer ist das denn?" fragte Marc „Da könnte man ja glatt auf dumme Gedanken kommen." Drake grüßte das Mädchen freundlich. „Du kennst sie?" fragte Marc. „Mann, du hast sie wirklich nicht erkannt." sagte Drake „Sie hat sich auch nach ihrem Schüleraustausch in Deutschland stark zum Positiven verändert. Sie ist die, die du immer als Zeitungstussi bezeichnet hast." „Vera Ryan von der Schülerzeitung?" fragte Marc „Ist nicht wahr." „Ich wusste doch, dass du abschnallst." sagte Drake „Sie hat wirklich was aus sich gemacht." „Das kannst du laut sagen." sagte Marc „Bevor sie nach Deutschland ging, hatte sie noch diese kurzen, rotgefärbten Haare und diese dicke Hornbrille. Aus dem hässlichen Entlein ist ein schöner Schwan geworden." Marc sah nach hinten und stellte fest, dass Vera sich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte. „Ich spreche sie jetzt an." sagte Marc „Sieh genau hin, Alter. Jetzt kannst du noch was lernen." Marc ging auf Vera zu. „Hi Vera." sagte Marc „Lange nicht gesehen." „Hallo Marc." sagte Vera „Du hast mich doch noch erkannt." „Erst auf den zweiten Blick, muss ich zugeben." sagte Marc „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir ausgehen würdest." Vera lächelte Marc an. Dann sagte sie: „Gerne. Heute Mittag um 16 Uhr im Stadtcafe?" „Klar doch." sagte Marc „Ich bin dann da." Selbstbewusst ging Marc zu Drake zurück. „Na, hab ich's nicht gesagt?" sagte er. „Das glaube ich nicht." sagte Drake „Wie machst du das nur?" „Muss an meiner Ausstrahlung liegen." sagte Marc „Ich bin halt unwiderstehlich." Da piepte Drakes Verwandler. „Was war denn das?" fragte Marc. „Mein Alarm." sagte Drake „Ich muss nach Hause. Wir sehen uns." Drake lief in schnellen Jogging Schritten und versteckte sich hinter der nächsten Ecke. Er aktivierte den Kommunikator an seinem Verwandler und sagte: „Ich höre. Was gibt es?" „Kommt alle ins Labor." sagte Billy „Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch." Drake teleportierte sich sofort ins Labor und kam zeitgleich mit den anderen Rangers an. „Wow, hier hat sich ja einiges verändert." sagte Hannah „Was sind denn das für Monitore?" „Das sind Überwachungsbildschirme." sagte Billy „Sobald wir ungewöhnliche Energiesignaturen empfangen, können wir diese auf die Monitore schalten. Dann sehen wir, wo ein Monster angreift, und was für ein Monster es ist." „Klingt wirklich cool." sagte Hannah „So etwas bräuchte ich, um meine kleine Schwester zu überwachen." „Ach komm schon." sagte Dora „Faye ist nur 2 Jahre jünger als du und total zuverlässig." „War doch eh nur ein Scherz." sagte Hannah. „Folgt mir bitte." sagte Billy „Jetzt kommt die eigentliche Überraschung." Billy tippte auf seinem Computer einige Zahlen ein, woraufhin sich eine geheime Wand auftat. Dahinter war ein verborgener Aufzug. „Wow, wie im Film." sagte Kyle. Die Rangers und Billy betraten den Aufzug und fuhren mehrere Meter weit nach unten. „Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Drake. Billy antwortete: „In den Zord Hangar." Der Aufzug hielt an und die Tür öffnete sich. Die Rangers betraten einen gewaltigen Raum, in dem vier riesige Kampfmaschinen standen, die an Fantasie Wesen erinnerten. „Dies sind eure Zords." sagte Billy „Wenn ihr es mit besonders großen und hartnäckigen Gegnern zu tun habt, könnt ihr sie rufen. Sie werden euch gute Dienste leisten." „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." sagte Hannah „Das ist beeindruckend." „Ich werde euch eure Zords kurz vorstellen." sagte Billy „Drake, du steuerst den Phönix Zord. Dora, dein Zord ist der Hydra Zord. Kyle, für dich ist der Taurus Zord. Hannah, du hast den Drachen Zord." „Der weiße Drache gehört mir." sagte Hannah „Das gefällt mir."

In einer unterirdischen Höhle:  
Die Oberdämonin Lexia saß auf ihrem Thron und sah durch eine Art dimensionalem Riss auf die Erde. „Dieses Angel Grove ist mir zuwider." sagte sie „Dort war der Ort meiner Niederlage." Sie sah sich kurz um. Dann rief sie: „Krogoll! Mistral! Sofort her zu mir!" Zwei Dämonenkrieger betraten den Raum. Krogoll war ein schwarzer Dämon mit einem menschenähnlichen Körper. Allerdings wirkte seine Haut verkohlt und aus seinen Armen ragten Stacheln. Mistral sah menschlicher aus als Krogoll. Nur seine zwei Hörner auf dem Kopf unterschieden ihn von einem Menschen. „Zu Befehl, meine Herrin." sagten die beiden Dämonen. „Diese neuen Elementarkrieger, diese sogenannten Power Rangers, testet sie." sagte Lexia „Ich will wissen, wie stark sie wirklich sind. Schickt ein Monster los." „Da hab ich genau den Richtigen." sagte Mistral „Samuraitor wird sie ausgiebig testen." Ein Samurai Monster betrat den Raum. „Besonders stark sieht er ja nicht aus." sagte Lexia „Aber gut, es ist ja nur ein Test."

Angel Grove Stadtcafe:  
Es war bereits 16 Uhr. Marc hatte sich an einen Tisch gesetzt und wartete. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Vera an und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie hatte sich für diese Verabredung extra aufgestylt. „Toll siehst du aus." sagte Marc. „Danke." sagte Vera „Du hast dich aber auch schick gemacht." Marc hatte seinen besten Anzug aus dem Schrank gekramt. Eigentlich wollte er sich noch eine Krawatte anziehen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen, diese zu binden. „Hier, die sind für dich." sagte Marc und überreichte Vera einen Blumenstrauß. „Das ist aber nett." sagte Vera „Womit habe ich das verdient?" „So ein tolles Mädchen wie du braucht keinen Grund." sagte Marc. Beide beugten sich nach vorne, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Dann endeten sie in einem Kuss. Als sie aufhörten, sagte Vera: „Wow, das war echt wunderbar." „War es dein erster Kuss?" fragte Marc „Es muss dein erster gewesen sein. So etwas sagt man nur nach dem ersten Kuss." „Ja, es war mein erster." sagte Vera „Ich war ja früher auch nicht gerade beliebt bei den Jungs. Ich war mit meinem Aussehen selber nicht zufrieden. Man nannte mich nur noch die Zeitungstussi." „Ach ja, was macht die Schülerzeitung eigentlich?" fragte Marc. „Es geht so." sagte Vera „Wir wollen die Auflage mit einer großartigen Story steigern. Ich will zusammen mit meiner Freundin Karen Briggs die wahre Identität dieser neuen Power Rangers lüften." „Gewagtes Unternehmen." sagte Marc „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück dabei." Da tauchte urplötzlich Samuraitor auf und fing an, mit seinem Schwert um sich zu schlagen. Die Leute rannten in Panik weg. „Schnell weg hier." sagte Vera „Wo sind bloß die Power Rangers?"

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum, Saftbar:  
Das Jugendzentrum war schon bei den Rangers aus Billys alter Truppe von großer Bedeutung. Damals betrieb Ernie die Saftbar. Vier Jahre später übernahm Jerome Stone die Saftbar. Nur ein Jahr danach übernahm Adelle den ganzen Laden und baute das Jugendzentrum um zum Surf Spot. Nun war Adelle nach Blue Bay Harbor gezogen und Ernie war wieder der Besitzer der Saftbar. Oft trafen sich die Rangers hier und hörten Ernie gespannt zu, wenn er ihnen die Geschichten erzählte, als die alten Power Rangers Angel Grove beschützten. Auch diesmal verbrachten die Rangers ihre Freizeit dort. „Ernie ist echt cool." sagte Dora „Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass er früher mal Fußball gespielt hat?" „Ja, das ist mal wieder was für dich." sagte Kyle „Ich hab selten so ein Fußball verrücktes Mädchen wie dich gesehen." Da piepten die Verwandler der Rangers. Drake zeigte auf eine abgelegene Ecke, in der sich schon damals die Power Rangers versteckt haben. „Wir hören dich, Billy." sagte Drake. „Am Stadtcafe ist eines von Lexias Monster aufgetaucht." sagte Billy „Marc und sein Date sind in Gefahr." „Wir sind schon unterwegs." sagte Drake. Er sah sich kurz um und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner sie sah. Dann rief er: „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers teleportierten sich zum Stadtcafe, wo Samuraitor immer noch wütete. „Jetzt ist Schluss!" rief Drake „Wir werden dich hier und jetzt aufhalten. Samuraitor drehte sich um, ging in Kampfpose und zog sein Schwert. „Okay, jetzt geht es los." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike im Einsatz!" Die Rangers rannten auf Samuraitor zu und deckten ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein.. Gleichzeitig mussten sie seinem Schwert ausweichen. Immer wieder gelangen ihnen erfolgreiche Angriffe, doch Samuraitor ließ sich nicht klein kriegen. „Der Kerl steht ja immer wieder auf." sagte Hannah „Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen." Da meldete sich Billy per Kommunikator und sagte: „Rangers, nutzt die Macht eurer Elemente gemeinsam. Nur so könnt ihr ihn besiegen." „Das ist es!" rief Drake „Wir müssen unsere Waffen kombinieren." Die Rangers riefen ihre Waffen und luden diese mit Elementarkraft auf. Dann hielten sie die Waffen aneinander. „Es klappt." sagte Drake „Elementarschlag!!!" Ein Strahl bestehend aus allen vier Elementen ging von den Waffen aus. Der Strahl traf Samuraitor, woraufhin dieser vernichtet wurde.

„Mal sehen, wie die Rangers sich gegen einen größeren Feind schlagen." sagte Lexia „Zeit für einen kleinen Donnersturm." Lexia ließ ein Gewitter aufziehen. Ein Blitz traf die Überreste von Samuraitor, wodurch dieser vergrößert regeneriert wurde. „Es wird Zeit für unsere neuen Spielzeuge." sagte Drake „Elemental Zords, bereit zum Einsatz!!!" Die Zords verließen den unterirdischen Hangar und begaben sich zum Kampfplatz. „Da sind sie." sagte Drake „Alles einsteigen, jetzt geht es rund. Phönix Zord, bereit." „Hydra Zord, bereit." sagte Dora. „Taurus Zord, bereit." sagte Kyle. „Drachen Zord, bereit." sagte Hannah. „Auf ihn." sagte Drake. „Kleine Abkühlung gefälligst?" fragte Dora „Hydra Tsunami!!!" Eine Flutwelle erfasste Samuraitor und schwemmte ihn ein Stück weit weg. „Jetzt bin ich dran." sagte Kyle „Taurus Beben!!!" Der Taurus Zord stampfte auf den Boden auf, wodurch es ein gewaltiges Beben gab, das Samuraitor zu Boden warf. „Zeit, um frischen Wind reinzubringen." sagte Hannah „Drachen Tornado!!!" Der Drachen Zord schlug mit den Flügeln und erzeugte einen Tornado, der Samuraitor erfasste. „Schön oben bleiben, jetzt komme ich." sagte Drake „Phönix Feuer!!!" Der Phönix Zord wurde komplett in Flammen gehüllt und flog durch Samuraitor durch. Dieser ging zu Boden und explodierte.

In Billys Labor:  
Kurze Zeit nach dem Kampf teleportierten sich die Rangers in Billys Labor. „Diese Zords sind so was von cool." sagte Drake „Wir haben es diesem Samurai dermaßen gezeigt." „Ich bin sehr zufrieden." sagte Billy „Die Zords funktionieren wie vorgesehen. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, die letzten Test abzuschließen." „Heißt das, es hätte genauso gut schief gehen können?" fragte Drake. „Ja, das hätte passieren können." sagte Billy „Ich war etwas in Sorge. Als Kat und ich die Zords konstruiert haben, ist so einiges schief gelaufen. Du kannst froh sein, dass bei deinem Phönix Zord während des Fluges kein Flügel abgebrochen ist." „So etwas solltest du uns besser vorher sagen." sagte Drake. „Na ja, es ist ja gut gegangen." sagte Billy „Nun weiß Lexia, dass sie die Erde nicht kampflos haben kann."

**Ende Episode 2**


	3. Der Tag des Tentakels

**Episode 3: Der Tag des Tentakels**

Auf den Gängen der Angel Grove High:  
Drake, Kyle und Hannah holten aus ihren Spinden die Sachen für die nächste Stunde. „Ein neuer langweiliger Schultag." sagte Drake „Ich wünschte, es würde mal was passieren." Da rief jemand: „Die neue Ausgabe der AGH Schülerzeitung ist da. Lest, wie die Power Rangers am Stadtcafe ein Samurai Monster bekämpft haben." Es war Veras Freundin Karen Briggs, die diese Meldung verbreitete. „Wartet mal, ich hol mir eben so eine Zeitung." sagte Hannah. Sie ging zu Karen und nahm eine Zeitung mit. Damit ging sie zurück zu Drake und Kyle. „Lest euch mal das durch." sagte Hannah „Hier schreiben Vera und Karen, dass sie nun die Geheimidentität der Power Rangers lüften wollen." „Schaffen sie eh nicht." sagte Kyle „Oder wie siehst du das, Drake? Drake? Bist du noch da?" Drake erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum und sagte: „Oh, Sorry. Ich musste gerade an Dora denken." „Du bist echt verknallt." sagte Hannah „Nun, ich kenne Dora schon seit meiner Kindheit. Frag sie doch einfach mal, ob sie mit dir ausgehen will." „Ich weiß nicht." sagte Drake „Einfacher wäre es, wenn sie mich anspricht. Ich will auch nicht riskieren, dass unsere Freundschaft zerbricht." „Das passiert schon nicht." sagte Hannah. „Alter, ausgerechnet Dora." sagte Kyle „Unfassbar." „Hast du was gegen Dora?" fragte Drake „Sie ist nett und sieht verdammt gut aus." „Sicher, sie sieht gut aus." sagte Kyle „Die Sache ist die: Sie ist so ein typisches Jungsmädchen. Ich finde, sie hat nichts Weibliches." „Das hab ich gehört." sagte Dora, die plötzlich an den Spinden erschien und sich der Gruppe anschloss „Ich bin voll und ganz weiblich." „Hi, Dora." sagte Kyle „Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?" „Ich habe schon verstanden." sagte Dora „Du findest also, ich bin nicht weiblich genug? Du wirst dich noch wundern." „Kyle, diesmal irrst du dich." sagte Drake „Dora hat genug weibliche Aspekte. Und damit meine ich nicht nur ihre großen..." „Sprich es aus, und du bist tot." sagte Dora. „Das hast du nicht wirklich gesagt, Drake?" sagte Kyle „Nein, nicht du. Nicht der schüchterne Drake." „Ihr beide seid echte Freaks." sagte Dora und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Unterrichtsraum. Drake, Kyle und Hannah folgten ihr langsam. „Na, wenn du es dir jetzt nicht mal bei ihr verscherzt hast." sagte Kyle „Die scheint ja echt sauer zu sein." „Und alles nur wegen deinem Kommentar." meckerte Drake. „Na klar, jetzt bin ich es wieder." sagte Kyle.

Als der Unterricht an der Angel Grove High vorbei war, ging Dora mit schnellen Schritten nach Hause „Nicht weiblich genug." sagte sie „Diesem Kyle werde ich es zeigen." Da tauche plötzlich Lexia vor ihr auf. „Hallo, Wasser Ranger." sagte sie „Nett, dich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen." „Du musst Lexia sein." sagte Dora „Warum bekämpfst du uns?" „Ihr seid mir im Weg." sagte Lexia „Eure Welt gefällt mir nicht. Ich will sie ein wenig verändern und sie in ein Dämonenparadies verwandeln. Ich werde das Zeitalter der ewigen Dunkelheit einläuten." „Und genau das werde ich verhindern." sagte Dora. „Dann versucht doch mich aufzuhalten... Mannsweib." sagte Lexia. „Dieser Satz war dein Todesurteil." sagte Dora „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Dora rief ihre Axt, und Lexia zog ihr Schwert. Beide lieferten sich einen heftigen Kampf. Dora und Lexia schenkten sich nichts. Beide waren im Umgang mit ihrer Waffe gleich geschickt, so dass jede imstande war, alle Angriffe zu blocken. „Niemand bezeichnet mich ungestraft als Mannsweib." sagte Dora „Erst recht keine Ausgeburt der Hölle." „Dennoch bin ich wesentlich weiblicher als du." sagte Lexia „Wenn du deinen Kampfstil meinst, hast du recht." sagte Dora „Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen." Dora schlug mit ihrer Axt Lexias Schwert nach oben und verschaffte sich so eine Lücke in Lexias Deckung. Anschließend setzte Dora nach und traf Lexia schwer. „Dafür wirst du büßen." sagte Lexia und teleportierte sich weg. Dora aktivierte ihren Kommunikator und sagte: „Billy, Ms Hillard. Lexia hat mich angegriffen. Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein." „Ich werde die anderen benachrichtigen." sagte Kat. „In Ordnung." sagte Dora „Ich bin auch gleich im Labor. Ich muss nur noch was erledigen."

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Drake und Kyle spielten Billard. Hannah sah ihnen zu. Präzise versenkte Kyle eine weitere Kugel. „Drake, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Kyle „Sonst hattest du mich immer beim Billard geschlagen. Jetzt hast du noch nicht einmal eine einzige Kugel versenkt." „Doch, hat er." sagte Hannah „Im Spiel gegen mich hat er sofort die schwarze 8 versenkt." „Es ist wegen Dora." sagte Drake „Ich mache mir schon Gedanken, ob ich es jetzt wirklich bei ihr verscherzt habe. Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen." „Ach, sie ist nur etwas eingeschnappt." sagte Hannah „Und da hast du wirklich keine Schuld. Sie ist hauptsächlich wegen Kyles Mannsweib Spruch sauer." „Da hab ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt." sagte Drake „Dann hab ich ja noch Chancen bei ihr." Da piepten die Verwandler der Rangers. Sofort gingen sie in die Ecke. „Was gibt es?" fragte Drake. Kat antwortete: „Lexia hat sich zum ersten Mal gezeigt. Kommt sofort ins Labor." „Sind unterwegs." sagte Drake. Die drei Rangers teleportierten sich ins Labor. „Hey, wo ist Dora?" fragte Drake. „Sie wollte noch etwas erledigen." sagte Kat „Sie müsste gleich kommen." Da erschien ein blauer Teleportationsstrahl, aus dem Dora trat. Doch sie hatte ihr Outfit verändert. Statt Jeans und weite Pullover hatte sie ihre besten Klamotten rausgesucht. Sie trug einen schwarzen Minirock, hohe Stöckelschuhe und ein blaues bauchfreies Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie glatt nach hinten gekämmt. „Wer ist das?" fragte Kyle „Sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit Dora. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie ist nicht Dora." „Sag bloß, du erkennst mich nicht?" fragte Dora. „Sie hat die gleiche Stimme wie Dora." sagte Drake „Eine gute Doppelgängerin. Aber wie kommt sie so einfach ins Labor?" „Ich bin es wirklich." sagte Dora „Ich BIN Dora." „Weiß ich doch." sagte Drake „Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern." „Jetzt hast du es dir verscherzt." murmelte Kyle Drake zu. „Wie gefalle ich euch?" fragte Dora. „Du siehst richtig geil aus." sagte Kyle „Nicht, dass du vorher nicht geil ausgesehen hättest, aber das hier übertrifft alles." „Hier hast du ein Taschentuch, Kyle." sagte Hannah und übergab ihm ein Taschentuch „Mit irgendwas musst du dir ja den Sabber abwischen." „Ganz ehrlich, ich bin positiv überrascht." sagte Kyle „Ich nehme meine Behauptung zurück." „Na bitte." sagte Dora „Aber erwartet jetzt nicht, dass ich jeden Tag so aufreizend gekleidet erscheine." „Ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen." sagte Drake. „Okay, wenn ihr euch satt gesehen habt, können wir mit er Besprechung anfangen." sagte Kat „Lexia ist zum ersten Mal persönlich aufgetaucht. Wir sollten gut vorbereitet sein." „Die letzten Tests für den Megazord sind abgeschlossen." sagte Billy „Ihr solltet nun in der Lage sein, eure Zords zu verbinden." „Aufgrund der neuen Situation, mussten wir die Entwicklung unserer neuen Waffe beschleunigen." sagte Kat „Der Elementarstrahler ist fertig, allerdings hatten wir keine Zeit, ihn zu testen." „Dann müssen wir halt ein Risiko eingehen." sagte Dora „Entweder klappt das Teil, oder nicht."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Es kann nicht sein, dass mich ein einziger Ranger so demütigt." meckerte Lexia „Krogoll, schaff ein Monster her, dass die Rangers ein für alle Mal vernichten kann." „Da gibt es den idealen Krieger." sagte Krogoll „Das Tentakelmonster. Mit seinen zehn Tentakeln ist er den acht Armen der Rangers weit überlegen." „Das will ich sehen." sagte Lexia.

In Billys Labor:  
Billys Computer entdeckte eine ungewöhnliche Energiesignatur, woraufhin der Alarm losging. „Ein Monster im Park." sagte Billy. „Wir sind schon unterwegs." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers teleportierten sich in den Stadtpark, wo das Tentakelmonster unschuldige Leute belästigte. „Halt, Tentakelmonster!" rief Drake „Wie kannst du dich an Unschuldigen vergreifen? Traust du dich nicht, dich mit jemanden anzulegen, der sich wehren kann?" „Doch, das kann ich." sagte das Tentakelmonster „Das werdet ihr gleich spüren." Das Tentakelmonster warf seine Tentakel nach vorne und hielt so alle Arme der Rangers fest. Mit seinen zwei übrigen Tentakeln schlug er die Rangers. Dann warf er sie zu Boden. „Wie unfair." sagte Dora „Du kannst echt nicht fair kämpfen." „Ich nutze nur meinen Vorteil aus." sagte das Tentakelmonster. „Es wird Zeit für unsere Waffen." sagte Drake. „Mit euren Spielzeugwaffen könnt ihr mich auch nicht aufhalten." sagte das Tentakelmonster. Wieder warf es seine Tentakel nach vorne. Doch diesmal wichen die Rangers aus und schlugen mit ihren Waffen auf die Tentakel ein, und hackten diese somit ab. „So, die sind ab." sagte Drake „Wer ist nun im Vorteil?" „Wartet es ab." sagte das Tentakelmonster. Plötzlich wuchsen die Tentakel nach. „Das gibt's doch nicht." sagte Drake „Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen." Dora rannte auf das Monster los und setzte ihren Drehschlag ein. Doch auch das half nichts. Das Monster schlug Dora, wodurch sie zu Boden ging. „Dora!" rief Drake „Alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, es geht schon." sagte sie „Jetzt gehen mir langsam die Ideen aus." Da meldete sich Billy über den Kommunikator und sagte: „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ihr müsst es versuchen. Setzt den Elementarstrahler ein." „Versuchen wir es, Rangers." sagte Drake „Elementarstrahler!!!" Eine Laserwaffe mit vier Mündungen erschien. Diese Waffe mussten die Rangers zu viert halten. Sie zielten auf das Tentakelmonster. „Und Feuer!" rief Drake „Elementarstrahl!!!" Aus jeder Mündung schoss ein Strahl. Die vier Strahlen waren alle mit einer unterschiedlichen elementaren Kraft geladen. Das Tentakelmonster ging zu Boden und explodierte. „Na also, der Elementarstrahler klappt." sagte Drake. Da schickte Lexia wieder einen Blitz, welcher die Überreste des Monsters wachsen lies. „Oh Mann, das hat uns noch gefehlt." sagte Drake „Es ist Zeit für die Zords!" Kurze Zeit später kamen die Zords an. Die Rangers stiegen ein. „So, dann mal los." sagte Drake. Die Rangers gingen zum Angriff über. Doch die Tentakel des Monsters bereiteten ihnen große Probleme. Die Zord kamen nicht einmal in Reichweite des Monsters. Drake aktivierte seinen Kommunikator und sagte: „Billy, wir haben Probleme. Wir kommen nicht an das Monster ran." „Versucht es mit dem Megazord." sagte Billy. „Wird gemacht." sagte Drake „Megazord aktiviert." Kyles Taurus Zord bildete die Beine. Hannahs Drachen Zord setzte sich als Oberkörper und rechter Arm oben drauf. Doras Hydra Zord dockte als linker Arm an. Drakes Phönix Zord bildete schließlich den Kopf. „Elemental Megazord bereit!" rief Drake. „Damit wollt ihr mich aufhalten?" fragte das Tentakelmonster. „Genau das hatten wir vor." sagte Dora „Wenn wir nicht an dich heran kommen, müssen wir dich erst einmal ruhig stellen. Hydrastahl!!!" Aus dem linken Arm wurde ein gewaltiger Wasserstrahl geschossen. Durch den Druck wurde das Tentakelmonster zu Boden geworfen. „Beenden wir das hier und jetzt." sagte Drake „Elemental Schwert!!!" Ein Schwert bildete sich in der rechten Hand des Zords. „Das ist dein Ende." sagte Drake „Elementarer Angriff!!!" Der Zord schlug viermal mit dem Schwert zu, wobei jeder Schlag eines der Elemente beinhaltete. Das Tentakelmonster ging zu Boden und explodierte. „Wieder einer weniger." sagte Drake „Wer hat noch mal behauptet, die Black Legion wäre gefährlich?" „Zu schade." sagte Dora „Wahrscheinlich dachte Lexia wirklich, sie könnte gegen uns gewinnen."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Der ideale Krieger also?" fragte Lexia „Dein Monster war der ideale Versager, Krogoll." „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Kumpel." sagte Mistral „Kannst ja nicht immer bei ihr Eindruck schinden." „Du bist genauso unfähig." sagte Lexia zu Mistral „Verschwindet. Und kommt ja nicht wieder, bevor ihr eine gute Idee habt, wie wir die Rangers besiegen können."

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Nach dem Sieg über das Tentakelmonster saßen die Rangers an der Saftbar. Dora hatte sich wieder umgezogen und trug ihre typischen Klamotten. „Ich musste mich einfach umziehen." sagte Dora „Das war nicht wirklich ich." „Also, mir hat das andere Outfit gefallen." sagte Kyle „Kannst du das nicht öfter anziehen?" „Ab und an vielleicht." sagte Dora „Aber ich fühle mich in meinen angeblich männlichen Klamotten wohler. Ich wollte dir eh nur zeigen, dass ich auch durchaus weiblich wirken kann." „Ja, du hast es bewiesen." sagte Kyle „Ich werde dir nichts mehr so schnell nachsagen." „Drake, sag doch auch mal was." sagte Hannah. Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: „Das ist deine Chance, bei ihr zu punkten." Sofort sagte Drake: „Mir ist es egal, was du trägst. Ich finde dich so oder so hübsch." „Danke." sagte Dora „So ein Kompliment gefällt mir." Sie gab Drake einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor die das Jugendzentrum verließ. „Ich muss jetzt noch weg." sagte sie „Wir sehen uns." Als Dora gegangen war, sagte Drake: „Sie hat mir einen Kuss gegeben. Ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen." „Na, siehst du." sagte Hannah „So schwer war es doch gar nicht." „Nur gebe ich dir einen wichtigen Tipp." sagte Kyle „Wenn dir in Gegenwart von Dora irgendein Spruch einfällt, der von mir sein könnte, dann lass ihn stecken." Drake, Hannah und Kyle fingen an, herzhaft zu lachen.

**Ende Episode 3**


	4. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Episode 4: Schatten der Vergangenheit**

In den Gängen der Angel Grove High:  
„Eine Vier! Ich fasse es nicht!" Drake war außer sich. Er hatte seine Mathe Klausur zurück bekommen. „Tröste dich." sagte Dora „Ich war auch nicht viel besser." „Aber du hast wenigstens eine Drei." sagte Drake „Klar, für dich als Einser Schülerin ist das auch hart. Aber besser eine Drei als eine Vier." Da kamen ihnen Vera und Karen entgegen. „Na, wie läuft es mit der Enttarnung der Rangers?" fragte Hannah. „Nicht sehr gut." sagte Vera „Wir müssten sie erst einmal vor die Linse kriegen." „Alles nur Veras Schuld." sagte Karen „Seit sie mit diesem Marc Langston zusammen ist, kümmert sie sich kaum noch um die Zeitung." „Ach du Schande." sagte Drake „Ich muss ja auch heute noch zu Marc. Das hätte ich bald vergessen." Drake verließ das Schulgebäude so schnell er konnte.

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
Krogoll und Mistral kamen zu Lexia. „Habt ihr einen vernünftigen Vorschlag?" fragte Lexia. „Ja, und zwar schlage ich vor, den Höllensoldaten zu schicken." sagte Krogoll „Gegen einen Kriegsveteranen werden die Rangers niemals ankommen." „Klingt gut." sagte Lexia „Aber erst einmal will ich hören, was Mistral für ein Vorschlag hat." „Da bin ich mit Krogoll einer Meinung." sagte Mistral „Der Höllensoldat ist ein erfahrener Guerilla Krieger. Gegen den haben die Rangers keine Chance." „Ich bin überzeugt." sagte Lexia „Aber wehe, ihr versagt."

Drake war bei Marc und besprach mit ihm Hannahs bevorstehenden Geburtstag. „Es sind noch drei Tage bis zu ihrem Geburtstag." sagte Drake „Und ich will doch Dora zum Tanz auffordern. Aber ich kann nicht tanzen." „Das bringe ich dir bei." sagte Marc „Julie, komm mal eben." Julie betrat Marcs Zimmer. „So, ich werde jetzt mit Julie ein paar Tanzschritte machen." sagte Marc „Dann bist du dran." Marc umschlang mit seinem linken Arm Julies Körper und hielt mit seiner rechten Hand ihre linke Hand fest. Dann machten sie einige Tanzschritte. Drake sah zu. „Das packe ich nie." sagte er. „Komm schon." sagte Marc „Jetzt bist du dran. Tanz mit Julie." Drake und Julie gingen in Position und machten die Tanzschritte. Dabei sah Drake nicht gerade elegant aus. Marc gab den Takt an: „1... 2... 3..., so geht das ganz genau. 1... 2... 3..., Drake tanzt wie ‚ne Frau." „Vielen Dank für die Aufmunterung." sagte Drake „Ich bin verloren. Ich werde nie tanzen lernen. Und Dora kann ich auch abschreiben."

Hannah und Dora waren in der Innenstadt von Angel Grove unterwegs. Da plötzlich sahen sie eine riesige Explosion. „Das kam aus dem Park." sagte Dora. „Oh nein!" rief Hannah „Faye ist doch mit ihrer Klasse im Park." „Deine Schwester?" fragte Dora „Wir müssen sie retten." Doch Hannah war schon verschwunden. So schnell es ging, rannte sie in Richtung Angel Grove Park. „Jetzt aber schnell." sagte sie „Ich will nicht auch noch Faye verlieren. Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Kurze Zeit später kam Hannah an und sah, dass die Valdris die Schulklasse von Faye umzingelt hatten. Die Valdris wurden von einem Monster, das wie ein Soldat aussah, angeführt. „Sei gegrüßt, weißer Ranger." sagte das Monster „Ich bin der Höllensoldat. Und du bist gleich Geschichte." „Von wegen." sagte Hannah „Aeris Klingen!!!" Hannah stürmte nach vorne und griff den Höllensoldaten an. Währenddessen kam auch Dora verwandelt an. „Übernimm du die Valdris." sagte Hannah „Ich komme schon klar." Dora rannte auf die Valdris zu und verpasste einem von ihnen einen Sprungkick. Von der Seite kamen zwei Valdris auf Dora zu. Doch Dora rollte sich nach vorne weg, stand auf, drehte sich blitzschnell um und verpasste den Valdris dabei einen Drehkick. Hannah schlug mit den Aeris Klingen immer wieder auf den Soldaten ein. Sie verpasste ihm einen Aufwärtshaken, so dass dieser mehrere Meter weit zurück flog. „Los, bringt euch in Sicherheit." rief Dora der Schulklasse zu. Die gesamte Klasse setzte sich in Bewegung. „Oh nein, so nicht." sagte der Höllensoldat und warf eine Granate in Richtung Klasse. „Geht weiter, ich regle das!" rief Faye. „Nein, tu es nicht!" rief Hannah. Faye stürmte zu der Granate und trat sie zurück. Doch da explodierte die Granate. Faye stand noch sehr nahe am Explosionsradius und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Sie fiel gegen einen Baum und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Faye!" rief Hannah „Dafür wirst du büßen." Hannah rannte auf den Höllensoldaten zu. Doch dieser teleportierte sich weg. Dora ging zu Fayes leblosen Körper. „Sie lebt noch." sagte Dora „Ich bringe sie besser sofort ins Krankenhaus." Dora nahm Fayes Körper auf die Schulter und ging. Hannah verwandelte sich zurück. Mit leerem Blick sah sie, wie Dora Fayes Körper wegtrug. „Meine geliebte Schwester." sagte Hannah „Bitte stirb jetzt nicht auch noch. Reicht es nicht schon, dass ich meinen Bruder verloren habe?"

In Billys Labor:  
Dora hatte die anderen Rangers zusammen gerufen und mit ihnen die Situation besprochen. „Das ist wirklich hart." sagte Drake „Hoffentlich erholt sich Faye wieder. Mann, das muss echt schwer für Hannah sein." „Hannah ist stark." sagte Dora „Ihre Schwester wird schon wieder gesund. Deswegen wird sie schon nicht den Kopf verlieren." Da betrat Hannah das Labor. Wortlos löste sie ihren Verwandler vom Arm und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Kyle. „Ich will nicht mehr." sagte Hannah „Tut mir leid, aber ich höre auf. Ich verdiene es nicht, ein Ranger zu sein." „Wer hat dir das denn gesagt?" fragte Drake „Mach jetzt keinen Scheiß." „Ich tauge nichts als Ranger." sagte Hannah „Erst habe ich Rick verloren, und jetzt war ich unfähig, Faye zu beschützen. Wenn sie jetzt sterben sollte, dann nur meinetwegen. Ich kann sie besser beschützen, wenn ich kein Ranger mehr bin." „Moment mal." sagte Drake „Wer ist Rick?" Hannah setzte sich hin. Dann sagte sie: „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich darüber rede. Vor 8 Jahren, als ich 10 Jahre alt war, gab es einen schlimmen Unfall. Wie ihr wisst, arbeitet mein Vater bei der Polizei. Und als meine Eltern damals weg waren, musste ich auf Faye und Rick, meinen 4 Jahre jüngeren Bruder, aufpassen. Doch ich war für einen Moment unachtsam und bemerkte nicht, dass Rick mit der Dienstwaffe meines Vaters spielte. Ich hörte nur noch einen Schuss und rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer. Rick hatte sich mit der Waffe erschossen. Und das nur, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe. Meinetwegen ist er jetzt tot. Und wenn jetzt Faye stirbt, dann nur, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig da war, um sie zu retten. Ich will kein Ranger mehr sein." Hannah stand auf und ging. „Hannah, warte doch mal!" rief Drake. Doch Hannah hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr. Auf einmal ertönte Alarm. Auf einem Monitor erschien der Höllensoldat. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt." sagte Drake „Muss der ausgerechnet dann auftauchen, wenn Hannah nicht mehr will?" „Ihr müsst ihn aufhalten." sagte Kat „Auch wenn ihr nur zu dritt seid, müsst ihr es versuchen." „Hilft ja alles nichts." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers teleportierten sich zum Angel Grove See, wo der Höllensoldat wartete. „Jetzt ist Schluss mit den Spielchen." sagte Drake. „Hm, das ist ja interessant." sagte der Höllensoldat. „Nur drei Rangers. Einer fehlt. Das sollte mir die Sache wesentlich leichter machen." „Fühl dich nicht zu siegessicher." sagte Drake „Jetzt legen wir erst einmal richtig los." Der Höllensoldat zog ein Maschinengewehr und schoss auf die Rangers. Durch Springen und abrollen wichen sie die Schüssen aus. Dann riefen sie ihre Waffen, die sie mit Elementar Power aufluden und mit dieser Power auf den Soldaten feuerten. Der Höllensoldat ging zu Boden. Kurze Zeit später stand er wieder auf und warf eine Granate in Richtung der Rangers. Sie sprangen schnell zur Seite weg, doch die Druckwelle der Explosion erfasste sie noch. Die Rangers gingen zu Boden. „Ohne Hannah können wir ihn nicht besiegen." sagte Dora. „Wir müssen es versuchen." sagte Drake „Reißt euch zusammen." Die Rangers standen wieder auf und gingen in Angriffspose. Sofort eröffnete der Höllensoldat das Feuer auf sie. Erneut gingen die Rangers in Deckung. „Du hast recht, Dora." sagte Drake „Mit Hannah hätten wir es wesentlich leichter."

Hannah betrat das Zimmer 360 des Angel Grove Krankenhauses. Dort wurde Faye eingeliefert. „Hannah, das ist ja schön, dass du mich besuchst." sagte Faye. „Dir geht es gut." sagte Hannah „Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist und war ziemlich in Sorge." „Bedank dich bei dem weißen Ranger, dass ich noch lebe." sagte Faye. „Beim weißen Ranger?" fragte Hannah „Wieso denn?" „Der weiße Ranger hat uns vor schlimmerem bewahrt." sagte Faye „Etwas später kam auch noch der blaue Ranger. Wenn die Rangers nicht gewesen wären, würde ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr leben." „Aber wenn die Rangers eher da gewesen wären, wärst du jetzt nicht im Krankenhaus." sagte Hannah. „Mach den Rangers keinen Vorwurf." sagte Faye „Sie haben ihre Pflicht getan. Und sie können ja wohl nicht immer sofort am Ort des Geschehens sein. Selbst bei Superhelden ist das unmöglich." Faye sah aus dem Fenster. Dann sagte sie: „Der weiße Ranger war unglaublich. Sie ist einfach nur die Beste." „Sicher, die Beste." sagte Hannah „Gut, dass du immer noch an deine Helden glaubst. Ich muss jetzt ganz dringend weg." Hannah verließ das Krankenhaus. Ohne Umwege ging sie in Billys Labor. „Hannah, mit dir hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet." sagte Billy. Hannah schnappte sich ihren Verwandler und sagte: „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Das Team und diese Stadt braucht mich." „Ich wusste doch, dass du zu Vernunft kommst." sagte Billy.

Am Angel Grove See:  
Die Rangers waren sichtlich geschwächt. Schwarze Rußflecken waren auf ihren Anzügen zu sehen. „Jetzt kann wohl nur noch ein Wunder helfen." sagte Drake. Da wurde der Höllensoldat plötzlich von etwas getroffen und flog weg. Dort, wo er vorher stand, landete Hannah verwandelt. „Ich bin wieder zurück. Und diesmal geht es dir an den Kragen." sagte sie. „Na also!" rief Drake „Unsere Hannah ist wieder da." Sie ging zu den anderen Rangers. „Sorry, dass ich euch im Stich gelassen habe." sagte Hannah „Aber ich musste erst einmal mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen." „Drei oder vier Rangers ist doch völlig egal." sagte der Höllensoldat „Ich werde trotzdem mit euch fertig." Die Rangers liefen auf ihn zu. Da zog der Höllensoldat sein Maschinengewehr und schoss auf die Rangers. Sie wichen zur Seite aus und riefen anschließend ihre Waffen. Drake rannte links an dem Soldaten vorbei und schlug ihn mit seinem Schwert. Dora sprang über ihn hinweg und traf ihn dabei mit ihrer Axt am Kopf. Kyle stach mehrmals mit seiner Lanze zu und zog ihm schließlich die Beine weg. Zum Schluss sprang Hannah hoch und landete mit den Aeris Klingen voran auf den Höllensoldaten. „Es ist soweit." sagte Drake „Elementarstrahler!!!" Die Rangers visierten den Höllensoldaten an. „Der Krieg ist hiermit beendet." sagte Hannah „Elementarstrahl!!!" Der Strahl traf den Soldaten und vernichtete ihn. Doch wie bei den Monstern zuvor wurde auch er durch einen Blitz vergrößert. „Zeit für den Megazord!!!" rief Drake. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Zords der Rangers an und bildeten den Megazord. Die Rangers stiegen ein. Der Soldat richtete sein Maschinengewehr auf den Zord und feuerte. „Elemental Schild!!!" rief Drake. Am linken Arm des Zords erschien ein gewaltiges Schild, welches den Körper des Zord schützte. Die Schüsse prallten am Schild ab. „Hannah, du darfst." sagte Drake „Dir gebührt die Ehre des letzten Schlages." „Vielen Dank." sagte Hannah „Elemental Schwert!!!" „Du hattest doch früher mal einen Fechtkurs besucht." sagte Dora „Zeig mal, was davon noch übrig geblieben ist." „Mit Vergnügen." sagte Hannah. Der Zord ging in Fechtstellung und schlug den Höllensoldaten. „Schlechte Verteidigung." sagte Hannah „Elementarer Angriff!!!" Mit dem Angriff der vier Elemente wurde der Höllensoldat vernichtet.

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Wer hat hier noch mal behauptet, ein Kriegsveteran würde die Rangers locker fertig machen?" schrie Lexia wütend „Wer hat den Versager geschickt." „Krogoll war es." sagte Mistral „Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, diesen Höllensoldaten zu schicken." „Von wegen." sagte Krogoll „Du warst doch selbst so begeistert von ihm." „Ruhe!" rief Lexia „Ich kann nicht mehr. Bin ich denn nur von Versagern umgeben?"

Nach dem Sieg über den Höllensoldaten gingen die Rangers durch den Park. Hannah erzählte ihnen von ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus. „Ich bin Fayes Lieblingsranger." sagte Hannah „Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt. Sie hat mir erst bewusst gemacht, was ich eigentlich für sie getan habe. Ich habe sie gerettet." „Das hab ich doch schon die ganze Zeit gewusst." sagte Drake „Und mach dir über die Sache mit deinem Bruder keine Gedanken. Das ist Vergangenheit. Und die können wir nicht Rückgängig machen." „Außerdem trägst du keine Schuld an das, was geschehen ist." sagte Kyle „Es war immerhin dein Vater, der seine Dienstwaffe geladen rumliegen lassen hat." „Aber ich habe nicht aufgepasst." sagte Hannah „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich wirklich etwas hätte ändern können." „Denk nicht darüber nach." sagte Dora „Du hast immer noch Faye. Sieh zu, dass du sie beschützt. Und lass die Vergangenheit erst einmal ruhen."

**Ende Episode 4**


	5. Überraschungen

**Episode 5: Überraschungen**

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
„Das wird einfach nur toll." sagte Dora „Hannah wird begeistert sein." Drake, Dora, Kyle, Marc und Julie schmückten das Jugendzentrum für Hannahs Geburtstag. Ernie half ihnen. „Das hab ich irgendwie vermisst." sagte Ernie „Als ich das erste Mal hier gearbeitet habe, wurden oft hier Geburtstage gefeiert." „Reich mir mal einer den Hammer rüber!" rief Marc „Ich muss diese Girlande aufhängen." Kyle gab ihm den Hammer. Drake öffnete den Kühlschrank und sagte: „So, mal sehen, was wir hier haben... Ach du Schande, wir haben ja gar keine Cola!" „Dann muss die jemand holen." sagte Julie. Drake sah sich kurz um und starrte nur in leere Gesichter. Anschließend sagte er: „Okay, ich hab schon verstanden. Ich geh ja schon." Drake verließ das Jugendzentrum und ging zum nächsten Kiosk. Dummerweise war ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt Hannah dort. ‚Das ist ja großartig.' dachte Drake ‚Jetzt nur nichts anmerken lassen.' Hannah sah Drake und begrüßte ihn. „Hi, Drake." sagte sie „Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?" „Ja, das stimmt." sagte Drake „Das Wetter ist einfach herrlich." „Ich meinte eigentlich aus anderen Gründen." sagte Hannah. „Hast du ein Date?" fragte Drake. „Nein, das ist es nicht." sagte Hannah „Weißt du es wirklich nicht?" Drake hatte mittlerweile einen Kasten Cola gekauft und bezahlt. „Sorry, ich muss los." sagte Drake „Du kannst mir nachher ja noch sagen, warum der Tag heute so schön ist." „Ja, sicher." sagte Hannah und zog enttäuscht ab. Drake kam kurze Zeit später wieder im Jugendzentrum an. „Das war vielleicht knapp." sagte er „Ausgerechnet jetzt musste mir Hannah über den Weg laufen." „Das ist nicht gut." sagte Dora „Hat sie Verdacht geschöpft?" „Hannah ahnt nichts." sagte Drake „Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, ich hätte es vergessen." „Das ist gut." sagte Dora „Dann ist die Überraschung nachher größer." „Irgendwie tut sie mir ja leid." sagte Drake „Sie ist total traurig deswegen." „Ach, das legt sich schon." sagte Dora „Spätestens wenn sie unsere Überraschung sieht." „Die Party wird einfach nur spitzenmäßig." sagte Marc „Sie wird total aus dem Häuschen sein." Da piepten die Verwandler der Rangers. Dora schaltete sofort und sagte: „Oh, schon so spät? Los jetzt, wir müssen noch für den Geschichtstest lernen." „Aber ihr kommt doch wieder, ja?" fragte Marc „Nicht, dass wir hier alles alleine aufbauen dürfen." „Nein, keine Sorge." sagte Drake „Das dauert allerhöchstens zwei Stunden. Kommt drauf an, wie schnell Kyle den Stoff kapiert." „Und warum muss ich jetzt der Arsch sein?" fragte Kyle. „Ach, nur so." sagte Drake „Also bis gleich." Drake, Kyle und Dora gingen. „Oh Mann, Drake ist wirklich zerstreut." sagte Marc „Er hat seine Jacke hier liegen gelassen. Ich bringe sie ihm eben." Marc schnappte sich die Jacke und rannte durch die Gänge des Jugendzentrums. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er, wie Drake, Kyle und Dora sich wegteleportierten. „Was war denn das?" fragte Marc. Verwirrt ging er wieder zurück zu Julie. „Du hast die Jacke ja immer noch." sagte sie „War Drake schon weg?" „Ja, das kann man so sagen." sagte Marc.

Die Rangers bekämpften im Angel Grove Park einige Valdris. „Wegen diesem lächerlichen Angriff mussten wir weg." sagte Drake und erledigte einen Valdris mit seinem Schwert. „Ist halt Pech." sagte Hannah „Ich hab auch noch so einiges zu erledigen." Sie fing ihre Aeris Klingen wieder auf, die sie auf eine Valdris Gruppe geworfen hat. Kyle rammte seine Lanze in den Boden und verursachte so eine Bodenwelle. Die restlichen Valdris vernichtete Dora, indem sie ihre Axt mit Elementar Power auflud und einen Wasserstrahl auf die Valdris schoss. „So, das wäre erledigt." sagte Drake. „Na endlich." sagte Hannah „Ich darf heute noch mein Zimmer aufräumen." „Also, wir sehen uns dann." sagte Drake „Denk dran, heute Abend ins Jugendzentrum zu kommen. Ernie wollte uns noch etwas zeigen." „Ja, keine Sorge, ich werde da sein." sagte Hannah.

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
„Sie wurden von einer Lichtsäule umhüllt und waren verschwunden?" fragte Julie „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." „Ich hab es selber gesehen." sagte Marc „Es sind genau die gleichen Lichtsäulen, in denen die Power Rangers auch immer verschwinden." „Drake, Kyle und Dora sind Power Rangers?" fragte Julie „Aber wer ist dann der vierte Ranger?" „Bestimmt Hannah." sagte Marc „Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Warum hat mir Drake nichts davon erzählt? Ich bin sein bester Kumpel. Vertraut er mir etwa nicht?" „Wenn er wirklich ein Power Ranger ist, kann ich verstehen, dass er nichts gesagt hat." sagte Julie „Kein Ranger gibt so leicht seine Identität preis." Da betraten auch Drake, Kyle und Dora wieder das Jugendzentrum. „So, da sind wir wieder." sagte Drake „Wo ist Ernie?" „Der wollte noch die Lampen aus dem Lager holen." sagte Marc „Er müsste gleich wiederkommen. Ach übrigens, du hattest deine Jacke hier vergessen. Leider konnte ich sie dir nicht mehr geben. Da hattet ihr euch nämlich schon weggebeamt." „Äh...." sagte Drake „Also... das ist... nun..." „Ihr seid die Power Rangers." platzte es da aus Julie heraus. Drake, Kyle und Dora sahen sich verlegen an. „Nun, also..." sagte Drake „Ach, was sollen wir dir noch vormachen? Ja, wir sind die Power Rangers." „Das ist ja unglaublich." sagte Marc „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich für dich freuen soll, oder eher wütend sein soll, dass du deinem besten Kumpel nichts gesagt hast." „Ich konnte nicht." sagte Drake „Wir durften niemandem etwas davon sagen. Aber jetzt, da ihr es herausgefunden habt, muss ich euch bitten, niemandem zu sagen, wer die Power Rangers wirklich sind." „Wir sagen nichts." sagte Marc „Da könnt ihr euch auf uns verlassen." Kurze Zeit später kam Ernie wieder. Er hatte die gesuchten Lampen dabei. „Ist ja alles perfekt." sagte Julie „Lasst uns schnell die Lampen aufhängen."

Vera und Karen gingen durch die Innenstadt. „Wenn wir nicht bald eine gute Story bringen, wird keiner mehr die Schülerzeitung lesen." sagte Vera „Wir müssen irgendwas über die Rangers bringen." Plötzlich gab es Explosionen. „Da haben wir unsere Story." sagte Karen „Los, lass uns nachsehen." Vera und Karen rannten auf die Hauptstraße. Dort sahen sie ein Monster, das mit Raketen um sich schoss. „Ja, lauft nur." sagte das Monster „Ihr werdet dem mächtigen Rocketron nicht entkommen." Karen holte ihren Fotoapparat raus und schoss ein paar Bilder. „Das ist doch schon ganz ordentlich." sagte Karen „Und wo ein Monster ist, sind die Rangers auch nicht weit." „Sie müssten bald auftauchen." sagte Vera „Warten wir noch ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht bekommen wir die Story unseres Lebens."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
Lexia sah sich das Chaos, welches Rocketron anrichtete, an. „So gefällt es mir." sagte Lexia „Bald liegt die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche." „Wenn die Rangers ihn nicht vorher vernichten." sagte Mistral. „Schweig!" rief Lexia „Die Rangers werden an Rocketron nicht vorbeikommen. Er ist viel zu stark für sie." „Genau wie die Monster davor." sagte Krogoll „Die Geschichte wiederholt sich." Ruckartig stand Lexia von ihrem Thron auf und ging auf Krogoll und Mistral zu. „Au weia, dicke Luft." sagte Mistral „Krogoll, alter Kumpel. Wir sollten uns besser verziehen."

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Die Vorbereitungen für Hannahs Geburtstagsparty waren abgeschlossen. Die Freunde packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Jugendzentrum. Drake drehte sich zu Marc und sagte: „Du darfst nicht einmal mit deiner Freundin über unser Geheimnis reden. Sie würde sofort alles in der nächsten Schülerzeitung bringen." „Geht schon klar." sagte Marc „Von mir erfährt keiner was." Da piepte der Verwandler der Rangers. Drake aktivierte ihn, woraufhin er Billy hörte: „Kommt sofort ins Labor. Es gibt Probleme." Drake deaktivierte den Verwandler und sagte zu Marc und Julie: „Wir müssen los. Offenbar brauchen die Dämonen wieder eine Niederlage." Daraufhin teleportierten Drake, Kyle und Dora ins Labor, wo sie gleichzeitig mit Hannah ankamen. Kat und Billy sahen besorgt aus. „Seht euch das an." sagte Billy und zeigte auf den Monitor. Dort sahen die Rangers, wie Rocketron alles um sich verwüstete. „Sieht ja schlimm aus." sagte Drake. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn heute nichts gekommen wäre." sagte Hannah „Klar, dass die Black Legion mir auch noch meinen Geburtstag versaut." „Das werden sie bereuen." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers verließen das Labor, während Billy und Kat den Monitor betrachteten. „Es ist nicht zu fassen." sagte Billy „Lexia gibt noch nicht einmal an Hannahs Geburtstag ruhe." „Darauf haben die Bösen noch nie Rücksicht genommen." sagte Kat „Das haben wir ja selber oft genug erlebt." Plötzlich tauchten auf dem Monitor zwei Signale auf. „Moment mal, was ist das denn?" fragte Kat. Billy untersuchte die Signale. „Zwei starke Energiequellen, ähnlich den... Oh mein Gott!" Billy war schockiert. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Kat. Billy antwortete: „Das gibt es nicht. Das ist unmöglich."

Angel Grove Hauptstraße:  
Die Rangers standen Rocketron gegenüber. „Das reicht." sagte Hannah. „Rangers, ich habe auf euch gewartet." sagte Rocketron „Nehmt das." Sofort schoss er mit Raketen auf die Rangers. Die Raketen explodierten direkt vor den Rangers, so dass diese zu Boden gingen. Hannah ballte die Hand zur Faust und stand auf. „Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten." sagte Hannah „Niemand versaut mir meinen 18. Geburtstag. Aeris Klingen!!!" Rocketron verschoss erneut Raketen. Doch Hannah erzeugte mit ihren Waffen einen gewaltigen Windstoß, der die Raketen umlenkte. Dabei flog eine Rakete in Richtung Vera und Karen, die immer noch auf Sensationssuche waren. „Bloß weg hier!" rief Vera. Sie und Karen sprangen schnell in Sicherheit, so dass die Rakete weiter hinter ihnen einschlug. „Das ist ja gemeingefährlich." sagte Karen „Hätte der weiße Ranger nicht die Rakete woanders hin lenken können?" „Berufsrisiko." sagte Vera. Nachdem Hannah die Raketen abgewehrt hatte, ging sie in Angriffspose über. „Nun Rocketron, immer noch große Fresse?" fragte Hannah. Sie rannte auf Rocketron zu und schlug ihn mit ihren Waffen. Auch die anderen Rangers riefen ihre Waffen. Sie luden die Waffen mit Elementar Power auf und schlugen alle gleichzeitig auf Rocketron ein. Durch eine gewaltige elementare Druckwelle wurde er zurückgeschleudert. Die Rangers riefen den Elementarstrahler. Sie feuerten den Elementarstrahl ab, wodurch Rocketron vernichtet wurde. Doch er wurde durch einen Blitz vergrößert. „Elemental Megazord!!!" riefen die Rangers. Die Zords kamen an und verbanden sich zum Megazord, in den die Rangers einstiegen. Rocketron eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf die Rangers. Die Raketen trafen den Zord voll, wodurch dieser ins Schwanken geriet. „So hab ich mir meinen 18. Geburtstag wirklich nicht vorgestellt." sagte Hannah. Da kontaktierte Billy die Rangers. Er sagte: „Rangers, aktiviert das Schild und ladet es mit eurer elementaren Power auf. Das sollte die Raketen fernhalten." „Verstanden." sagte Drake. Die Rangers aktivierten das Schild und luden es mit ihrer Power auf. Rocketron schoss erneut mit Raketen auf uns. Durch den zusätzlichen elementaren Schuss glitten die Raketen am Schild vorbei. „Jetzt haben wir ihn." sagte Drake „Elemental Schwert!!!" Der Zord führte den elementaren Angriff aus, wodurch Rocketron vernichtet wurde. Die Rangers stiegen aus dem Zord aus. Unten angekommen rannten Vera und Karen auf sie zu. „Rangers, ihr habt bestimmt mal kurz Zeit." sagte Vera „Wir möchten gerne ein Interview mit euch." „Nein, wir haben keine Zeit." sagte Drake „Zumindest nicht heute." Daraufhin teleportierten die Rangers sich weg. „Und weg sind sie." sagte Karen „Ich hab es dir ja gesagt. Die Rangers sind zu beschäftigt, als dass sie uns ein Interview geben könnten." Da tauchte plötzlich Lexia auf und kam auf die beiden zu. „Interviewt mich doch lieber." sagte sie. „Aber gerne." sagte Vera „Also, eine Frage interessiert unsere Leser ganz besonders. Warum wollen Sie die Welt erobern?" „Ganz einfach." sagte Lexia „Ich will Macht. Wisst ihr, ich bin Größenwahnsinnig." Daraufhin schoss sie Blitze auf Vera und Karen. Diese rannten schreiend weg. „Reporter waren mir schon immer zuwider." sagte Lexia.

Abends ging Hannah in Richtung Jugendzentrum. „Wirklich toll." sagte sie „Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust auf das, was Ernie uns zeigen will. Meine Freunde haben offensichtlich meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Echt super." Sie kam im Jugendzentrum an, wo alles dunkle war. „Ernie!" rief sie „Drake, Kyle, Dora! Wo seid ihr?" Da ging das Licht an, alle kamen aus ihren Verstecken raus und riefen: „Überraschung!" Hannah erblickte die Dekoration und den Geburtstagskuchen. „Das ist ja Wahnsinn." sagte Hannah „Ihr habt wirklich daran gedacht." „Natürlich haben wir das." sagte Dora „Glaubst du etwa, wir vergessen deinen Geburtstag?" „Wie dumm von mir, dass ich das dachte." sagte Hannah „Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was ihr mir machen konntet." Dann fing die Musik an und die Partygäste fingen an zu tanzen. Marc stupste Drake an und sagte: „Na los doch. Geh zu ihr hin." Langsam ging Drake auf Dora zu, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und fragte: „Darf ich bitten?" „Aber gerne." sagte Dora. Sie und Drake gingen auf die Tanzfläche. „Du tanzt wunderbar." sagte Dora. „Dieser Tanz ist nur für dich." sagte Drake. Drake und Dora sahen sich an. Dann kamen sich ihre Lippen näher und sie küssten sich.

**Ende Episode 5**


	6. Licht und Schatten

**Episode 6: Licht & Schatten**

In den Gängen der Angel Grove High:  
Drake packte seine Sachen in den Spind. Er schloss die Tür und ging weiter. Hannah kam ihm entgegen. „Hallo Drake." sagte sie „Wie geht es dir?" „Ach, nicht so gut." sagte Drake „Es ist wegen Dora." „Hey, ihr habt euch auf meinem Geburtstag geküsst." sagte Hannah „Also was soll schon nicht in Ordnung sein?" „Ich glaube, sie tut so, als hätte es diesen Kuss nie gegeben." sagte Drake „Mir kommt sie seitdem so distanziert vor. Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit ihr los ist." „Ich werde mal mit ihr reden." sagte Hannah „Kann ja nicht sein, dass da jetzt nichts aus euch wird, wo ihr schon so weit gekommen seid." „Danke." sagte Drake „Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen."

In Billys Labor:  
Billy und Kat untersuchten die zwei Signale, die sie zuvor entdeckt hatten. „Es besteht kein Zweifel." sagte Billy „Die Energie entspricht denen der elementaren Orbs." „Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Kat „Laut den Legenden gibt es nur die vier Orbs, die wir haben." „Es ist nur eine Legende." sagte Billy „Es könnte durchaus möglich sein, dass es in Wirklichkeit mehr als nur vier Krieger gab." „Wenn das so ist, müssen wir diese Energiequellen finden." sagte Kat „Vielleicht sind es wirklich zwei weitere Orbs."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein!" rief Lexia „Sie haben die Orbs von Licht und Schatten entdeckt." „Das klingt nicht gut." sagte Mistral. „Natürlich ist es nicht gut!" schrie Lexia „Krogoll, ist der Höllenzord fertig?" „Es dauert noch etwas." sagte Krogoll „Wir sollten die Rangers solange beschäftigen. Nicht, dass die auf die dumme Idee kommen, nach den zwei neuen Orbs zu suchen."

Dora saß an Angel Grove See auf einer Bank uns starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Da setzte sich Hannah neben sie. „Hey, geht es dir gut?" fragte Hannah. „Ach, ich weiß nicht." sagte Dora „Mir schießen zur Zeit so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf." „Ist es wegen Drake?" fragte sie „Der Kuss an meinem Geburtstag?" „Ja, damit hat es zu tun." sagte Dora „Ich weiß nicht, was ich für Drake fühle. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Liebe ist." „Wie kann man sich da nicht sicher sein?" fragte Hannah „Also, wenn ich in jemanden verliebt bin, merke ich das doch auch." „Ja, du vielleicht. Du hattest ja auch schon mal einen Freund." sagte Dora „Aber ich war noch nie verliebt. Diese neuen Gefühle machen mir angst." „Kein Zweifel, du bist verliebt." sagte Hannah „Da brauch ich doch nur zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen, um das rauszufinden. Du warst noch nie verliebt, und jetzt hast du irgendwelche dir unbekannten Gefühle. Das ist die Liebe." „Das ist nicht gut." sagte Dora „Diese Gefühle machen mir angst. Liebe soll doch etwas schönes sein." „Oh je, in Sachen Liebe musst du wirklich noch viel lernen." sagte Hannah „Denn mit deiner momentanen Einstellung wirst du vielleicht ewig Single bleiben." Da tauchten plötzlich Valdris auf. „Die haben von Liebe noch weniger Ahnung als du." sagte Hannah „Na los, lass uns die fertig machen." Hannah und Dora sprangen schnell von der Bank auf und verpassten den vor ihnen stehenden Valdris einen Tritt. Ein Valdris sprang von hinten über die Bank auf Hannah zu. Hannah duckte sich, sodass der Valdris hart auf den Boden landete. „Autsch, das hat bestimmt weh getan." sagte Hannah. Dora packte einen Valdris am Arm, wirbelte ihn um sich herum und ließ ihn dann gegen ihre ausgestreckte Faust laufen. Schon bald waren alle Valdris am Boden. „Wir sollten besser Billy und Ms. Hillard bescheid sagen." sagte Dora. Hannah aktivierte ihren Kommunikator und sagte: „Dora und ich wurden von Valdris angegriffen. Wisst ihr, ob Lexia etwas plant?" „Momentan verhält sich Lexia ruhig." sagte Billy „Aber der Angriff könnte Vorbote von etwas Größerem sein. Seid vorsichtig." Hannah deaktivierte ihren Kommunikator. „Wir müssen die Jungs warnen." sagte sie.

Marc und Julie waren zu Hause und sahen fern. „Mann, zur Zeit ist echt nichts los." sagte Marc „Ich wünschte, es würde mal irgendwas aufregendes passieren." Da wurden Marc und Julie plötzlich von Teleporter Strahlen erfasst und standen auf einmal in Billys Labor. „Wo sind wir denn jetzt gelandet?" fragte Marc. „Du wolltest doch, dass etwas passiert." sagte Julie „Jetzt beschwer dich bloß nicht." Da betraten Kat und Billy das Labor. „Ms Hillard?" fragte Marc „Haben Sie uns hierher gebracht?" „Nein, eigentlich war ich das." sagte Billy „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Oder besser gesagt, die Power Rangers brauchen eure Hilfe." „Warum gerade wir?" fragte Julie. „Ihr wisst, wer die Rangers sind." sagte Kat „Und nur bei euch sind wir sicher, dass wir euch absolut vertrauen können." „Also, worum geht es?" fragte Marc. Billy antwortete: „Um neue Ranger Power."

Drake und Kyle saßen in einer Pizzeria und aßen Pizza. „Also, in diesem Laden gibt es wirklich die beste Pizza weit und breit." sagte Kyle. „Ja, da hast du recht." sagte Drake „Toni macht wirklich die beste Pizza. Das ist wenigstens echte italienische Pizza." Da kamen Dora und Hannah angerannt. „Hi Mädels." sagte Drake „Pizza?" „Nein danke." sagte Hannah „Es ist wirklich dringend. Wir wurden von Valdris angegriffen. Und Billy meinte, wir sollten vorsichtig sein." „Na, wenn es mehr nicht ist." sagte Kyle „Das ist doch bestimmt wieder viel Panikmache um Nichts."

Kat beobachtete Marc auf ihrem Monitor. Er war in einer Wüste unterwegs, wo ein heftiger Sandsturm tobte. „Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee, ihn alleine dahin zu schicken." sagte Billy. „Sobald es gefährlich für ihn wird, teleportieren wir ihn da raus." sagte Kat. Sie öffnete den Kommunikationskanal und fragte: „Marc, wie weit bist du schon?" Marc antwortete: „Na ja, es geht eher schleppend voran. Und dieser Sandsturm macht das Ganze auch nicht gerade einfacher." „Bitte beeil dich." sagte Kat „Wir brauchen die Orbs von Licht und Schatten so schnell wie möglich. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Angriff vor Kurzem nur Vorbote von etwas Größerem war." „Ich mach ja schon, so schnell ich kann." sagte Marc „Hoffentlich findet... .... Orb .... schnell." „Die Übertragung wird schlechter." sagte Kat. „Das liegt.... ...Sandsturm... wird immer stärker." sagte Marc. Dann brach der Kontakt ganz ab. „Hoffentlich kommt er da heil wieder raus." sagte Kat. Billy schaltete auf einen anderen Monitor. Dort war Julie zu sehen, die einen Berg erklomm. „Julie, wie läuft es?" fragte Billy. „Ich bin fast oben." sagte Julie „Das ist echt anstrengend." „Nur keine Sorge, zurück wirst du ja teleportiert." sagte Billy. „Und wieso konntet ihr mich dann nicht auf diesen verdammten Berg hoch teleportieren?" fragte Julie. „Weil unsere Teleporter Strahlen nur eine begrenzte Reichweite haben." sagte Billy „Zumindest was die Teleportation zu verschiedenen Orten betrifft. Zurückholen können wir euch von überall. Solange diese Orte nicht irgendwie speziell abgeschirmt sind." „Das ist durchaus beruhigend." sagte Julie „So, ich klettere dann mal weiter. Bis später."

Die Rangers waren in der Angel Grove Shopping Mall unterwegs. „Alter, sieh dir das an." sagte Drake, der vor einer Spielhalle stand „Die haben schon die neusten Videospiele." Da gab es plötzlich weiter hinten eine Explosion. Panisch kamen die Leute entgegen gerannt. „Lass uns mal nachsehen, was da los ist." sagte Drake. Die Rangers setzten sich in Bewegung und sahen Krogoll, der mit Feuerbällen um sich warf. „Hey du, jetzt ist Schluss." sagte Drake. „Ganz schön übermütig." sagte Krogoll „Anscheinend wisst ihr nicht, wen ihr vor euch habt." „Ach ja?" fragte Dora „Wen denn?" Krogoll antwortete: „Ich bin Krogoll, der beste Krieger der Black Legion." „Na, wenn es mehr nicht ist." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Krogoll zog ein Schwert und rannte auf die Rangers los. „Hier kommt er." sagte Drake „Haltet euch bereit." Doch Krogolls Angriff kam zu überraschend. Er schlug die Rangers zu Boden. „Okay, das reicht." sagte Drake „Ich glaube, wir müssen mal ernst machen." Die Rangers standen wieder auf und riefen ihre Waffen. Dann gingen sie zum Gegenangriff über. Sie kämpften so gut sie konnten, doch Krogoll wehrte jeden Angriff der Rangers erfolgreich ab. „Der ist wirklich gut." sagte Kyle „Er konnte alle unsere Angriffe abwehren. Aber das wird selbst er nicht abwehren können." Kyle rammte seine Lanze in den Boden und verursachte eine Bodenwelle. Doch auch die machte Krogoll nichts aus. „Das gibt's doch nicht." sagte Kyle „Das haut sonst jeden Dämonen um." „Wir müssen härtere Geschütze auffahren." sagte Drake „Elementarstrahler!!!" „Wie lächerlich." sagte Krogoll. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen." sagte Drake „Elementarstrahl!!!" Der Strahl flog auf Krogoll zu. Doch er schlug mit seinem Schwert den Strahl zu den Rangers zurück. Schwer getroffen gingen sie zu Boden. „Tja, sieht schlecht für euch aus." sagte Krogoll „Aber es kommt noch besser." Krogoll holte eine Fernbedienung raus und drückte einige Knöpfe. Ein riesiger Kampfroboter erschien, in den Krogoll einstieg. „Jetzt seid ihr erledigt, Rangers." sagte Krogoll „Ich werde euch vernichten. Höllenzord, bereit!" Die Rangers riefen ihre Zords und bildeten den Megazord. „Elemental Schwert!!!" rief Drake. Auch der Höllenzord zog ein Schwert. Der Megazord setzte sich in Bewegung und schlug zu. Doch der Höllenzord blockte den Schlag ab und konterte mit einem Hieb von oben. Der Megazord wurde schwer getroffen und ging zu Boden. Die Rangers fielen aus dem Zord, der daraufhin verschwand. „So ein Mist." fluchte Drake „Was machen wir jetzt ohne unseren Zord?" Da wurde Der Höllenzord plötzlich von Laserstrahlen getroffen. Hinter dem Höllenzord tauchten zwei weitere Zords auf. Der eine Zord war eine Chimera, also ein Löwe der hinter seinem Kopf noch einen zweiten Kopf in Form eines Ziegenbocks hatte, und sein Schwanz war eine Schlange. Der zweite Zord war ein Kampfroboter mit 6 flügelähnlichen Gebilden auf dem Rücken. Er stellte einen Seraphim, einen 6-flügligen Engel, dar. Auf dem Löwenkopf der Chimera stand ein schwarzer Ranger mit einem silbernen Brustpanzer. „Hallo Power Rangers!" rief er „Braucht ihr Unterstützung? Kommt sofort. Hier ist der Schatten Ranger mit seinem Chimera Zord." Aus dem Seraphim Zord sprang ein weißer Ranger mit einem goldenen Brustschild und sagte: „Licht Ranger zu Diensten. Seraphim Zord, Einsatz." Die beiden Rangers stiegen wieder in ihre Zords ein und schossen Laserstrahlen auf den Höllenzord. „Jetzt haben wir ihn." sagte der Schatten Ranger „Bereit machen zur Verbindung." Die beiden Rangers lösten ihre Verwandler vom Arm und legten sie in eine Vertiefung im Zord. Sie riefen: „Twilight Megazord Verbindung!!!" Der Chimera Zord teilte sich auf. Die beiden Köpfe verstärkten jeweils die Arme, der Körper panzerte den Oberkörper und die Schlange diente als Peitsche. „Das ist cool." sagte Drake „Woher kommen die Rangers?" „Ist doch egal." sagte Hannah „Hauptsache, sie sind auf unserer Seite." Der Twilight Megazord schlug sich sehr gut gegen den Höllenzord. „Jetzt machen wir ihn fertig." sagte der Schatten Ranger. „Zwielicht Peitsche, Angriff!!!" Der Zord schlug mit seiner Peitsche mehrmals zu. Der Höllenzord ging zu Boden und explodierte. Schnell rannten die Rangers zu den Überresten des Zords. Krogoll kam geschwächt herausgekrochen. „Noch ist das letzte Wort nicht gesprochen." sagte er „Wir werden uns wiedersehen." Daraufhin teleportiert er sich wer. Die Rangers verwandelten sich zurück. Die zwei geheimnisvollen Rangers kamen auf die anderen Rangers zu. „Danke für eure Hilfe." sagte Drake „Wer seid ihr?" „Überraschung!" rief der Schatten Ranger und verwandelte sich zurück. Es war Marc. „Also, das glaube ich jetzt nicht." sagte Drake „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" „Erzähle ich dir nachher." sagte Marc. Auch der Licht Ranger verwandelte sich zurück. Es war niemand anderes als Marcs Schwester Julie. „Jetzt bin ich platt." sagte Drake „Seit wann seid ihr Power Rangers?" „Seit heute." sagte Marc „Julie und ich wurden plötzlich in dieses seltsame Labor von Billy und Ms Hillard gebeamt. Sie wollten, dass wir nach irgendwelchen elementaren Orbs suchen. Als wir die Orbs gefunden hatten, gaben sie uns die Verwandler. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war der Angriff schon am laufen, so dass wir gleich die neuen Zords ausprobieren konnten. Aber Billy kann euch am besten alles erzählen." Die Rangers teleportierten sich ins Labor. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die neuen Teammitglieder schon kennen gelernt." sagte Billy. „Das ist echt erstaunlich." sagte Drake „Du hättest wirklich keine bessere Wahl treffen können. Aber woher hattest du so schnell die Zords?" „Schon auf Hannahs Geburtstag hatten wir diese ungewöhnlichen Signale entdeckt." sagte Billy „Es waren die Kräfte von Licht und Schatten. Allerdings waren wir uns noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich elementare Power war. Dennoch entwickelten wir zur Sicherheit Verwandler, Waffen und Zords." „Ich finde es cool." sagte Drake „Neue Rangers. Jetzt hat Lexia nichts mehr zu lachen."

**Ende Episode 6**


	7. Computer Chaos

**Episode 7: ****Computer Chaos**

Auf den Gängen der Angel Grove High:  
Drake und Dora suchten ihre Sachen aus ihren Spinden. Kyle und Hannah standen daneben und warteten schon ungeduldig. „Nun macht schon." sagte Hannah „Der Informatik Unterricht fängt gleich an." „Bin ja schon fast soweit." sagte Drake „Wo ist denn dieses verdammte Buch?" „Es ist dir soeben aus dem Spind gefallen." sagte Dora. Sie hob das Buch auf und gab es Drake. „Danke." sagte Drake. Als er das Buch nahm, berührte er dabei Doras Hand. „Also, lass uns gehen." sagte Dora und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. Gemeinsam gingen die vier Freunde in den Informatikraum und setzten sich an ihren Tisch. Da kam ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren zu ihnen und fragte: „Ist bei euch noch Platz?" „Aber sicher doch." sagte Kyle „Setz dich." „Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen." sagte Hannah „Bist du neu hier?" „Ja, wir sind erst gestern hierhin gezogen." sagte das Mädchen „Ich bin Vijessna Thomas. Aber nennt mich einfach Jess." „Hi, Jess." sagte Kyle „Ich bin Kyle." Auch die anderen stellten sich Jess vor. „Also, was macht ihr zur Zeit?" fragte Jess. „Wir müssen ein Programm schreiben." sagte Drake „Aber von uns hat keiner eine Ahnung, wie das gehen soll." Jess sah sich das Programm kurz an, tippte etwas ein, woraufhin das Programm einwandfrei lief. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Kyle. „Ich kenne mich in so etwas aus." sagte Jess „Nur weil ich ein Mädchen und eine halbe Russin bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich von Computern keine Ahnung habe." „Du bist eine halbe Russin?" fragte Hannah. „Ja, meine Mutter kommt aus Russland." sagte Jess „Sie ist vor 30 Jahren hierhin gekommen." „Hey, wir könnten uns doch heute Mittag im Jugendzentrum treffen." sagte Dora „Das ist meistens unser Treffpunkt. Wir sind fast jeden Tag da." „Gerne." sagte Jess „Ich werde dann heute Mittag da sein."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Diese Vijessna interessiert mich." sagte Lexia „Sie ist intelligent und technisch sehr begabt. Was man von euch beiden Trotteln nicht gerade behaupten kann." Dabei sah sie Krogoll und Mistral an. „Sieh mich nicht so an." sagte Krogoll „Mistral ist der Trottel. Von ihm stammen die meisten Pläne." „Aber auch nur, weil du zu blöd warst, überhaupt vernünftige Pläne zu bringen." erwiderte Mistral. „Ruhe!" schrie Lexia „Schafft mir ein Monster herbei, dass mir dieses Mädchen bringen kann." „Da hab ich schon eins." sagte Krogoll „Sein Name ist Viron. Er wird sich in Vijessnas Computer einklinken und von dort aus ihren Körper übernehmen. Schließlich wird er sie so zu uns führen." „Klingt gut." sagte Lexia „Lasst die Operation Viron beginnen."

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Jess saß alleine am Tisch und hatte ihren Laptop aufgeklappt. Sie schien ein Programm zu schreiben. Anschließend stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Toiletten. Da näherten sich Vera und Karen dem Tisch. Vera setzte sich vor den Laptop. „Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee." sagte Karen „Was, wenn diese Neue uns erwischt?" „Das wird sie schon nicht." sagte Vera „Ich bin gleich fertig. Mann, zuerst tauchen diese neuen Rangers auf, und kurz danach ist diese Vijessna bei uns an der Schule. Wenn die kein Power Ranger ist, dann bin ich Jeanne d'Arc." „Und wenn sie einer wäre, glaube ich nicht, dass sie davon Daten auf ihrem Laptop hat." sagte Karen. „Ein Ranger muss immer einsatzbereit sein." sagte Vera „Mit diesem Laptop bekommt sie Informationen über bevorstehende Angriffe." Da schoss plötzlich ein Blitz aus dem Laptop und traf Vera. Sie fiel vom Stuhl und lag bewusstlos am Boden. „Vera! Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Karen. Auch Ernie ging schnell um den Tresen herum und stand bei Vera. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Sie wurde vom Blitz getroffen." sagte Karen „Er kam aus diesem Computer." Kurze Zeit später kam auch Jess wieder. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie. „Ein Blitz, der aus deinem Computer kam, hat sie getroffen." sagte Karen „Oh je, sie wird doch nicht tot sein?" Da stand Vera wieder auf. „Vera, du lebst!" rief Karen. Vera sah sie streng an und verließ anschließend das Jugendzentrum. „Hey, warte doch!" rief Karen und rannte ihr hinterher. „Na super, der Laptop ist völlig hin." sagte Jess „Was hatte die bloß da dran zu suchen?"

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
Vera stand vor Lexia. Diese schrie sie an: „Viron du Idiot! Das ist das falsche Mädchen." „Aber sie hat den Laptop bedient." sagte Vera „Da dachte ich..." „Verdammt, ihr denkt mir zuviel!" schrie Lexia „Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?" „Also, ich finde, wir könnten daraus immer noch einen Vorteil ziehen." sagte Krogoll „Dieses Mädchen ist die Freundin des Schatten Rangers. Er wird also kaum wagen, sie anzugreifen." „Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag." sagte Lexia „Du hast es gehört, Viron. Worauf wartest du noch?"

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Nun kamen auch die Rangers im Jugendzentrum an. Marc ging zu Jess und stellte sich vor: „Du musst Jess sein. Ich bin Marc. Das ist meine Schwester Julie." „Nett, euch kennen zu lernen." sagte Jess „Ihr habt gerade was verpasst. Angeblich soll ein Blitz aus meinem Laptop geschossen sein, und diese Vera Ryan niedergestreckt haben." „Was?" rief Marc „Geht es ihr gut?" „Ich denke schon." sagte Jess. Da piepsten die Verwandler der Rangers. „Oh Mann, ist es wirklich schon so spät?" fragte Drake. „Müsst ihr schon gehen?" fragte Jess. „Ja, leider." sagte Drake „Wir haben noch viel zu tun." Daraufhin verließen die Rangers das Jugendzentrum.

Vera ging durch die Straßen von Angel Grove und sah sich um. „Dieses Angel Grove ist eine langweilige Stadt." sagte sie „Das werden wir ändern." An einer Straßenkreuzung hob sie ihre Hand und schoss einen Strahl auf die Ampeln, so dass alle Ampeln gleichzeitig grün anzeigten. Es gab einen riesigen Unfall an der Kreuzung. „Schon viel besser." sagte sie „Richtet euch schon auf eine lange Zeit des Chaos ein. Denn bald herrscht die große Lexia über die Erde."

Die Rangers teleportierten sich in Billys Labor. „Gut, dass ihr da seid." sagte Billy „In der Stadt ist das pure Chaos ausgebrochen. Computerabstürze in allen großen Unternehmen. Und sowieso spielt alles verrückt, was irgendwie von Computern bedient wird." „Jess' Laptop!" entfuhr es Marc „Ein Blitz aus ihrem Laptop hat meine Freundin verletzt. Könnte es sein, dass Jess etwas damit zu tun hat?" „Nicht Jess." sagte Billy „Du wirst überrascht sein, was wir entdeckt haben." Billy holte ein Bild auf den Monitor, das zeigte, wie Vera Chaos anrichtete. „Vera?" fragte Marc entsetzt „Das kann nicht sein. Du musst dich irren. Vera ist nicht böse." „Das ist sie auch nicht." sagte Billy „Ein Virusmonster hat ihren Körper übernommen." „Verdammt, was sollen wir tun?" fragte Marc „Ich kann doch nicht meine Freundin umbringen." „Das verlangt auch keiner." sagte Kat „Aber ihr müsst sie dennoch aufhalten." „Na schön." seufzte Marc „Bringen wir es hinter uns." „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers teleportierten sich ins Stadtzentrum, wo Vera gerade dabei war, einen Bankautomaten zu sabotieren. Dieser Automat spuckte nun das Geld aus, was dazu führte, dass die Leute auf der Straße sich um das Geld prügelten. „Vera, hör auf!" rief Marc. Vera drehte sich um und sagte: „Vera gibt es nicht mehr. Ich bin Viron. Seht, wozu ich fähig bin." „Das reicht." sagte Drake. Er rief sein Ignis Schwert, lud es mit elementarer Power auf und feuerte eine Flamme auf Vera. Sie ging zu Boden und Viron verließ ihren Körper. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" fragte Julie. „Firewall." antwortete Drake „Der Schrecken eines jeden Virus." Drake steckte sein Schwert wieder weg. „Na schön, das Mädchen habt ihr wieder." sagte Viron „Aber dennoch könnt ihr mich nicht vernichten." „Probieren wir es aus." sagte Drake. Die Rangers gingen auf Viron los und deckten ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein. Das zeigte gute Wirkung. „Jetzt fahren wir mal stärkere Geschütze auf." sagte Marc „Schatten Laser, Einsatz!!!" Er zog eine Laserpistole, die nachtschwarze Laserkugeln verschoss. „Jetzt bin ich dran." sagte Julie „Lichtstrahler, Einsatz!!!" Julies Lichtstrahler verschoss in Schnellfeuerrate weiße Laserstrahlen. Viron taumelte von den Angriffen zurück. Hannah und Dora stürmten nach vorne und verpassten ihm einen Flugtritt. Drake rief erneut das Ignis Schwert und schoss einige Flammen nach. Viron rannte auf die Rangers zu, beamte sich kurz vor ihnen weg und tauchte hinter ihnen wieder auf. Völlig überraschend schlug er sie zu Boden. Julie und Marc drehten sich schnell auf den Rücken und schossen mit ihren Waffen auf Viron. Auch die anderen Rangers standen wieder auf. Hannah rief ihre Aeris Klingen und warf diese an Viron vorbei. „Das ging daneben." sagte Viron. „Abwarten." sagte Hannah „Das war schon richtig so." Die bumerangförmigen Klingen kamen zurück und trafen Viron. „Julie, das beenden wir jetzt." sagte Marc „Schatten Laser in Position!" Julie befestigte ihren Strahler hinten an den Schatten Laser. „Bereit." sagte Julie „Lichtstrahler in Position!" „Zwielicht Flammenwerfer!!!" riefen Marc und Julie. „Cooles Teil." sagte Drake „Was kann das denn so?" „Das wirst du schon sehen." sagte Marc „Zwielicht Feuer!!!" Ein gigantischer grauer Flammenstrahl schoss aus dem Zwielicht Flammenwerfer und vernichtete Viron. Marc rannte schnell zu Vera rüber und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Völlig benommen sagte Vera: „Mama, lass mich schlafen. Ich geh heute nicht zur Schule." „Wenigstens geht es dir gut." sagte Marc. Doch plötzlich wurde Viron durch einen von Lexias Blitzen vergrößert. Die Rangers riefen ihre Zords und bildeten den Elemental Megazord und den Twilight Megazord. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal." sagte Drake „Seid ihr bereit?" „Aber immer doch." sagte Marc „Den machen wir fertig." Die Zords gingen auf Viron zu und schlugen ihn. Er ging zu Boden. „Das ist ja einfacher, als ich dachte." sagte Drake „Elemental Schwert!!!" „Virenkiller bereit." sagte Marc „Zwielicht Peitsche!!!" Die Zords schlugen mit ihren Waffen gleichzeitig zu. Viron ging zu Boden und explodierte.

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Vera und Karen saßen an der Theke, während Jess am Tisch saß, und versuchte, aus den Überresten ihres Laptops noch etwas zu retten. „Das war wirklich seltsam." sagte Vera „Nachdem ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich plötzlich auf der Straße." „Aber du bist doch hier rausgelaufen." sagte Karen „Bist du Schlafwandler?" „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Vera. Da betraten die Rangers das Jugendzentrum. Marc ging auf Vera zu und sagte: „Dir geht es gut. Gott sei Dank." Sofort küssten sie sich. Drake beugte sich zu Hannah rüber und sagte: „Marc hat echt Glück mit seinem Mädchen. Und ich weiß nicht, woran ich bei Dora bin." „Ach, das wird schon." sagte Hannah. „Worüber redet ihr?" fragte Dora „Und vor allem, was soll das Geflüster?" „Es ist nichts." sagte Hannah „Wir wollten nur nicht, dass Marc hört, wie wir ihn als großen Aufreißer bezeichnen." Dora nickte, schien aber dennoch nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein.

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
„Selten so ein unfähiges Monster gesehen." sagte Lexia „Zuerst übernimmt er den falschen Körper, und dann lässt er sich von den Rangers fertig machen." „Diesmal kann ich nichts dafür." sagte Krogoll. „Doch, es war dein Monster." sagte Mistral. „Langsam reicht es mir." sagte Lexia „Aber das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Rangers." Lexia hielt eine lilane Kugel hoch. „Dieser Orb wird euch früher oder später ins Verderben stürzen."

**Ende Episode 7**


	8. Das Waldlabyrinth

**Episode 8: Das Waldlabyrinth  
**

Die Rangers hatten sich in Billys Labor versammelt. „Okay, mal sehen." sagte Drake „Kompass, Karte, Getränke. Alles da. Und bei euch, Mädels?" „Bei uns auch." sagte Hannah „So, mal sehen, wer von uns sich nun besser im Wald zurecht findet." Dank Marcs großer Klappe stand nun ein kleiner Wettbewerb an. Marc hatte im Jugendzentrum groß getönt, dass Mädchen keinen Orientierungssinn haben. Um dies unter Beweis zu stellen, schlug Kat einen Orientierungslauf im nahe gelegenen Wald vor. Die Gruppe der Jungs und die Gruppe der Mädchen betreten den Wald an unterschiedlichen Stellen und müssen bestimmte Punkte abgehen, und anschließend zu einer Hütte im Wald, das von Kat ausgesuchte Ziel, zu gelangen. Nur mit einem Kompass und einer Karte sollen sie ihren Weg finden. „Gut, dann können wir ja aufbrechen." sagte Kat. Die Jungs stiegen in Billys Auto und die Mädchen stiegen in Kats Auto. Sie fuhren mitten in den Wald. Dort stiegen sie aus. Die letzte Besprechung vor dem Aufbruch begann.

„Okay, jetzt hört mir mal zu." sagte Kat „Der Startpunkt der Jungs ist von hier aus ein Kilometer nach Westen bis zum Fluss; der Startpunkt der Mädchen ist von hier aus ein Kilometer nach Osten am großen Felsen. Billy und ich warten an der Hütte auf euch. Das erste Team, das ankommt, gewinnt." ‚Kinderspiel.' dachte Marc ‚Ein bisschen Ranger Power als Orientierungshilfe, und die Mädchen sind geschlagen.' „Der Einsatz von Power ist natürlich verboten." sagte Kat „Außer, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet. Und glaubt ja nicht, wir merken nicht, dass ihr die Power benutzt. Okay, dann mal los." Daraufhin marschierten die Teams in ihre Richtungen. Kyle breitete die Karte aus. „Oh Mann, ich erkenne hier ja gar nichts drauf." sagte er „Wo müssen wir hin?" „Du hältst die Karte verkehrt rum." sagte Marc „Also, wir müssen erst einmal einfach nur nach Westen bis zum Fluss. Los geht's."

Hannah sah auf die Karte. „Helft mir mal." sagte Hannah „Wo müssen wir lang?" „Laut Kompass nach... Hey, was ist mit dem Kompass los?" fragte Julie. Die Nadel änderte alle paar Mal ihre Richtung. „Oh, könnte das an meinem magnetischen Glücksbringer liegen?" fragte Dora. Julie verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du unbedingt, dass wir verlieren?" fragte sie „Also, steck deinen Glücksbringer in die Tasche." „Ist ja schon gut." sagte Dora „Aber du bist schuld, wenn mein Glücksbringer nicht mehr wirkt, und wir deshalb verlieren." „Dir ist wohl nicht klar, dass dein blöder Glücksbringer den Kompass durcheinander gebracht hat." sagte Hannah. „Okay, ich stecke ihn weg." sagte Dora. Sie steckte den Glücksbringer in ihre Tasche. „Na also." sagte Julie „Jetzt funktioniert auch der Kompass wieder." „Ich bin nun mal etwas abergläubisch." sagte Dora „Was, wenn der Glücksbringer jetzt wirklich nicht funktioniert?" „Dein Glücksbringer hat aber nicht so funktioniert, wie er sollte." sagte Julie „Wir wollen deswegen nicht verlieren." Etwas später kamen die Mädchen an dem großen Felsen an. „Okay, weiter nach Norden." sagte Hannah.

Nach einem langen Marsch kamen die Jungs an dem besagten Fluss an. „Der ist ja viel breiter als auf der Karte." sagte Kyle. „Ach wirklich?" fragte Marc „Wundert mich bei einem Maßstab von 1:1000 nicht wirklich." „Gut, die Breite des Flusses wäre geklärt." sagte Drake „Wie kommen wir rüber?" „Hab ich gleich." sagte Kyle „Ich hab mit meinem kleinen Cousin oft Indianer gespielt. Wir haben schon viele Brücken gebaut. Ich weiß, wie das geht." Er nahm sich einige Äste und baute eine Brücke damit. „Okay, ich bin gleich drüben." sagte Kyle. Er betrat die Äste, die sogleich entzwei brachen. Kyle landete im Wasser, woraufhin Drake und Marc in Gelächter ausbrachen. Schnell sprang Kyle aus dem Wasser. „Verdammt, die Karte!" fluchte er. Kyle holte die Karte hervor. Sie war total aufgeweicht und löste sich auf. „Super, ohne Karte sind wir aufgeschmissen." sagte Drake. „Wir haben immer noch den Kompass." sagte Kyle. „Ist ja toll." sagte Marc „Dann wissen wir zwar, wo Norden ist, aber nicht, ob wir auch da hin müssen."

Die Mädchen machten gute Fortschritte. Hannah hatte schon bald den Überblick auf der Karte gewonnen und führte die Gruppe gut durch den Wald. „Jetzt nach Westen." sagte Hannah „Dann kommen wir irgendwann zu einem Steinhaufen." Die Mädchen gingen nach Westen und waren schon bald am Steinhaufen angelangt. „Coole Formation." sagte Julie und fing an, auf den Steinen rumzuturnen. Da gerieten die Steine ins Wanken. Julie rutschte aus und stürzte. „Oh Gott. Julie, hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Dora. „Nein, es geht schon." sagte Julie „Aber ich bin auf den Kompass gefallen. Der ist jetzt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." „Reicht denn die Karte nicht aus?" fragte Hannah. „Nicht wirklich." sagte Dora „Wir wissen zwar, was in welcher Richtung liegt, aber nicht, wie wir da hin kommen sollen." „Lasst mich nur machen." sagte Julie „Ich werde euch sicher durch den Wald führen." „Warum musstest du auch nur auf diesen blöden Steinen herumturnen?" fragte Dora „Ist denn ein bisschen Nachdenken zuviel verlangt?"

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
Lexia sah sich das Treiben im Wald an. „Orientierungslauf, wie interessant." sagte sie „Da möchte ich mitmachen." Kurz darauf tauchten Krogoll und Mistral in einer Abenteurer Kluft auf. Sie hatten Karte und Kompass bei sich. Lexia verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht mit mitmachen." sagte sie „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Rangers ewig in diesem Wald herumirren."

Hilflos suchten die Jungs ihren Weg. Sie hatten sich völlig verirrt. „Nichts zu machen." sagte Drake „Ohne Karte kommen wir nicht weiter." Da tauchten plötzlich überall Valdris auf. „Entschuldigung, aber ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Karte?" fragte Kyle. Die Valdris zogen ihre Klingenwaffen und stürmten auf die Jungs los. „Ein einfaches Nein hätte auch gereicht." sagte Kyle. Die Jungs gingen in Kampfstellung. „Los geht's." sagte Drake. Er machte zwei Schritte nach vorne und warf drei Valdris mit einem Drehkick um. Kyle ließ einen Valdris auf sich zukommen, machte anschließend einen Schritt zur Seite und streckte seine Faust aus. Wie geplant rannte der Valdris gegen seine Faust und ging zu Boden. Marc packte zwei Valdris an den Köpfen und stieß diese gegeneinander. Somit waren alle Valdris erledigt. „So, jetzt hab ich meinen Frust abreagiert." sagte Drake „Dann kann die Suche ja weitergehen." Die Jungs gingen weiter. Doch auch nach längerer Zeit kamen sie immer noch nicht zum Erfolg. „Ich hab das Gefühl, der Wald hat kein Ende." sagte Marc „Wir irren hier schon seit Stunden umher." Da hörten die Jungs plötzlich eine Stimme, die sagte: „Hier waren wir gerade schon. Ach, wir finden hier nie raus." „Das klang nach Hannah." sagte Drake „Wir dürften uns eigentlich nicht begegnen, wenn wir den richtigen Weg gegangen wären. Los, wir sehen nach." Die Jungs folgten der Stimme und trafen die Mädchen schließlich. „Hab ich es doch gewusst." sagte Drake „Das war doch Hannahs Stimme." „Bin ich froh, dass ihr da seid." sagte Hannah „Da hier einige meinten, leichtfertige Turnübungen zu machen, ist unser Kompass kaputt. Wir finden hier nicht mehr raus." Julie pfiff unschuldig vor sich hin. „Fast wie bei uns." sagte Drake „Dank Kyles intelligenter Brückenkonstruktion ist uns die Karte ins Wasser gefallen und völlig unbrauchbar." „An sich war die Brücke gut." sagte Kyle. „Dann hat dein Gewicht nicht gestimmt." sagte Marc. „Ihr habt den Kompass und wir die Karte." sagte Hannah „Wenn wir uns zusammen tun, kommen wir hier raus." „Also, lass mal sehen." sagte Drake. Er warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Wir sind vom Steinhaufen aus immer in eine Richtung gelaufen." sagte Hannah „Also müssten wir, wenn wir nach dem Kompass gehen, hier sein." „Genau, also müssen wir jetzt weiter nach Norden." sagte Drake. Die Rangers gingen los. Es ging alles gut. Gemeinsam fanden sie den richtigen Weg und wichen auch nicht mehr ab. Doch am Ende gab es Probleme. „Hier müsste doch das Zentrum sein." sagte Hannah „Die Hütte, in der Ms Hillard und Billy auf uns warten wollten." „Tja, aber stattdessen sind wir in einem völlig unbekannten Waldstück." sagte Marc „Von wegen, unbekannt." sagte Julie „Seht mal, was da hinten steht." Die Rangers sahen in die Richtung, die Julie uns zeigte. Dort stand der Steinhaufen. Dieser sah immer noch so aus, wie die Mädchen ihn verlassen hatten: Völlig verrutscht durch Julies Kletteraktion. „Das ist doch unmöglich." sagte Dora „Wir haben uns genau an die Karte und den Kompass gehalten. Wir können gar nicht im Kreis gelaufen sein." „Hier geht doch etwas vor." sagte Marc „Das riecht geradezu nach Lexia." „Ach herrje, immer diese Verdächtigungen." sagte da Lexia, die plötzlich aufgetaucht war „Kaum kommt ihr nicht zurecht, bin ich schuld." „Weil es auch meistens so ist, Miststück." sagte Julie. „Na, wer wird denn gleich..." sagte Lexia „Diese Beleidigung will ich noch mal überhört haben." „Was willst du von uns?" fragte Dora. „Die Frage war wohl überflüssig." sagte Lexia „Ich will euch tot sehen. Und hütet euch vor der Waldbestie." Daraufhin verschwand sie lachend. „Waldbestie?" fragte Hannah „Ist die jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?" „Sie war noch nie ganz normal." sagte Dora „Na ja, lasst uns weiter gehen. Dann fangen wir halt noch mal vom Steinhaufen aus an." Diesmal achteten die Rangers peinlichst genau darauf, streng nach Karte und Kompass zu gehen. Doch wieder kamen sie nicht an der Hütte an. Stattdessen waren sie an Kyles provisorischer Brücke angelangt. Die zerbrochenen Äste hingen noch immer unverändert im Wasser. „Das ist doch nicht normal." sagte Kyle „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Plötzlich legte sich ein dunkler Nebelschleier über den Wald. „Das ist unheimlich." sagte Dora „So langsam bekomme ich angst." „Keine Sorge, ich beschütze dich schon." sagte Drake. Er legte seinen Arm um Dora. Diese ließ es auch zu. „Ich hoffe, das ist nur einfacher Nebel." sagte Kyle. „Nebel der Marke Lexia." sagte Drake „Ich glaube, wir sollten Ms. Hillard und Billy bescheid sagen." Drake aktivierte seinen Kommunikator, doch nichts geschah. „Das hat gerade noch gefehlt." sagte Drake „Ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Der Nebel blockiert die Frequenz." Dora rückte noch enger an Drake. „Das ganze erinnert mich an Blair Witch Project." sagte Dora „Oh Gott, wir werden in diesem Wald sterben." Fast fing sie an zu weinen. „Beruhige dich." sagte Drake „Wir werden hier schon raus finden." „Aber sollten wir dennoch sterben, musst du einer vorher wissen." sagte Dora „Ich..." Da hallte plötzlich ein lauter, monströser Schrei durch die unheimliche Stille. Kurz danach huschte ein Schatten vor den Rangers vorbei. „Das ist die Waldbestie." sagte Dora „Sie wird uns verschlingen." „Seit wann lassen wir uns von so einer kleinen Bestie einschüchtern?" fragte Marc „Wir ziehen ihr das Fell über die Ohren." Der unheimliche Schatten kam zurück und sauste urplötzlich auf Dora zu. „Achtung, Dora!" rief Drake. Er stieß sie zur Seite. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Schatten an Dora vorbei sprang und hinter den Rangers landete. Der Schatten drehte sich um. Nun erkannten die Rangers eine wolfsähnliche Gestalt mit riesigen Zähnen. „Was ist das denn?" fragte Dora. „Die Waldbestie." antwortete Julie. Ohne Vorwarnung griff die Waldbestie an. Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit stürmte sie auf die Rangers los und schlug sie mit ihren Klauen. Die Rangers sackten kurz zusammen, konnten sich aber wieder aufrichten. „Das ist schon nicht mehr witzig." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!" Die Rangers riefen ihre Waffen. Julie und Marc feuerten mit ihren Schusswaffen auf die Bestie, doch diese wich den Schüssen aus. „Dieses Vieh ist einfach zu schnell." sagte Marc „Wir müssen etwas tun." „Ich versuche mal was." sagte Dora. Sie lud ihre Axt mit elementarer Power auf und schleuderte einen gewaltigen Wasserstrahl auf die Bestie. „So, mir reicht es." sagte Julie „Es wird Zeit, dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten." Marc befestigte seine Waffe an Julies Waffe, und bildete so den Zwielicht Flammenwerfer. „Einmal gegrillte Bestie, kommt sofort." sagte Julie „Zwielicht Feuer!!!" Die Bestie wurde vom Feuer erfasst und vernichtet. Daraufhin verschwand auch der Nebel. „Lexias Zauber hat ein Ende." sagte Hannah „Jetzt sollten wir auch aus diesem Wald rausfinden." Die Rangers breiteten ihre Karte aus und suchten sich den Weg. Nun kamen sie endlich an der Hütte an, wo Kat und Billy auf sie warteten. „Da seid ihr ja endlich." sagte Kat „Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?" „Wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit Lexia." sagte Drake „Sie hatte den Wald in einen Irrgarten verwandelt und eine Bestie auf uns gehetzt. Aber sonst war nichts besonderes." „Hauptsache, euch geht es gut." sagte Kat „Kommt erst einmal rein. Wir haben für euch gegrillt." Die Rangers betraten die Hütte und setzten sich hin. Drake wandte sich Dora zu. „Bevor wir den Schrei dieser Bestie gehört hatten, wolltest du mir noch was sagen." sagte er „Um was ging es?" „Das hat sich schon erledigt." sagte Dora „Es war wirklich nichts wichtiges." Hannah stieß Drake von der Seite an und sagte zu ihm: „In Wirklichkeit steht sie auf dich. Sie will es nur nicht zugeben." „Meinst du?" fragte Drake „Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast recht."

**Ende Episode 8**


	9. Sieben

**Episode 9: Sieben  
**

Gut gelaunt ging Drake in Richtung High School. Dabei traf er zufällig auf Marc und Vera. „Hi Drake." sagte Marc „Du wirkst heute so entspannt. Ist was passiert?" „Du wirst es nicht glauben." sagte Drake „Dora und ich haben heute Mittag unser erstes Date." „Wie schön." sagte Vera „Endlich wird ja doch noch was aus euch." „Ich hoffe es." sagte Drake „Ich bin total nervös. Was, wenn ich es versaue?" „Du versaust es nicht." sagte Marc „Denk immer dran, bleib einfach nur du selbst." „Und das soll klappen?" fragte Drake. „Natürlich." sagte Marc „So hat es bei uns auch geklappt." Vera und Marc küssten sich. „Also, ich will euch dann nicht weiter stören." sagte Drake „Ich muss jetzt auch eh los. Wir sehen uns." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Drake zur Angel Grove High. Dort holte er seine Sachen aus dem Spind. „Verdammt, ich bin zu spät." sagte er. Er betrat den Unterrichtsraum, wo Kat gerade über die Antike redete. „Sorry, Ms Hillard." sagte Drake „Ich hab..." „...verschlafen." setzte Kyle fort. „Schon gut." sagte Kat „Setz dich, Drake. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:  
Während Krogoll und Mistral miteinander Schwertkampf trainierten, sah sich Lexia eine kleine hölzerne Kiste an. „Diese Kiste ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg." sagte Lexia. „Was ist da drin?" fragte Krogoll, der einen Angriff von Mistral parierte „Ein mächtiger Dämon?" „Viel besser." sagte Lexia „Da drin sind die sieben Todsünden eingeschlossen. Wir hetzen jedem Ranger und ihrem Mentor Billy eine Todsünde auf den Hals. Während sie sündigen, sind sie unfähig, zu kämpfen. Und dann überrennen wir ihre kleine Stadt." Lexia öffnete die Box, in der sieben Feuerkugeln lagen. Sie schickte die Kugeln einzeln los. Nachdem sie die fünfte Kugel verschickt hatte, stieß Krogoll mit seinem Schwert gegen die Kiste, woraufhin die zwei übrigen Kugeln davon flogen. „Krogoll!!!" schrie Lexia „Du Versager! Deinetwegen werden diese zwei Kugeln ihr vorbestimmtes Ziel nicht erreichen." „Es tut mir wirklich leid." sagte Krogoll „Wenn Mistral nicht..." „Warum muss ich immer der Schuldige sein?" fragte Mistral „Sieh doch mal endlich ein, dass du nur Scheiße baust." Lexia sah ihre beiden Generäle wütend an. „Warum müsst ihr euer Training ausgerechnet hier abhalten?" fragte sie „Führt wenigstens Plan C aus, damit ihr hier nicht so blöde rumsteht!" „Geht in Ordnung." sagte Krogoll. Er und Mistral wollte gerade losgehen. Da drehte sich Mistral um und sagte: „Dennoch sind jetzt einige der Rangers von den Todsünden betroffen. Wir sollten ein Monster auf sie hetzen." „Alles schon erledigt." sagte Lexia „Ihr wisst doch, dass bei dieser Todsündengeschichte automatisch der Vollstrecker herabsteigt, um die Sündiger zu läutern." „Dann hab ich noch eine Frage." sagte Krogoll „Was war noch mal Plan C?" Lexia verdrehte die Augen. „Das bedeutet, ihr sollt mir diese Vijessna herbringen!!!" rief sie. Daraufhin gingen Krogoll und Mistral.

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:  
Jess saß am Tisch und arbeitete an ihrem neuen Laptop. Da kamen Vera und Karen rein. Sicherheitshalber packte Jess ihren Laptop weg. Karen sah sich minutenlang im Spiegel an und machte sich ihre Haare zurecht. „Mir ist vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön ich eigentlich bin." sagte Karen „Was sagst du, Jess? Seh ich gut aus?" „Ja sicher." sagte Jess abwesend „Perfekt." „Genau das meine ich auch." sagte Karen „Alles ist perfekt." „Von wegen, nichts ist perfekt!" schrie Vera „Dieser scheiß Zeitungsartikel schreibt sich nicht von alleine! Aber du hast ja nichts besseres zu tun, als dich die ganze Zeit im Spiegel zu beobachten!" „Ach Vera, nun sei doch nicht so." sagte Karen „Ein Mädchen ist zu gutem Aussehen verpflichtet." „Du bist in erster Linie dazu verpflichtet, den Artikel zu schreiben!" schrie Vera „Mach dass du an die Arbeit kommst! Oder du wirst es dein Leben lang bereuen!" Vera packte Karen und zerrte sie aus dem Jugendzentrum raus. „Freaks." sagte Jess „Diese beiden Zeitungstussis sind richtige Freaks."

Drake und Kyle waren auf dem Weg zum Jugendzentrum. „Ein kleiner Drink bevor es losgeht tut mir gut." sagte Drake „Ich bin richtig aufgeregt wegen dem Date." „Du hast es gut" sagte Kyle „Du hast ein Date mit dem begehrtesten Mädchen der Schule. Und ich? Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich beneide? Ich will Dora haben." „Ich hab mich wohl verhört." sagte Drake „Ich weiß ja, dass gute Freunde sich alles teilen, aber bei Dora hört der Spaß auf. Du weißt genau, was ich für sie empfinde." „Komm schon, sei nicht so." sagte Kyle „Eine einzige Nacht mit ihr würde ja reichen." „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." sagte Drake „Sorry, ich muss los." Er ließ Kyle stehen und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Jugendzentrum. Als er dort ankam, fragte Jess: „Warum hast du es so eilig?" „Ich wollte Kyle entkommen." sagte Drake „Er ist heute so seltsam drauf. Er sagte mir, er wollte mir Dora wegschnappen." „Haben die heute irgendwas geraucht?" fragte Jess „Du hättest vorhin Vera und Karen sehen sollen. Also, hier war richtig was los gewesen." Da stürmte auf einmal Hannah ins Jugendzentrum. Sie war aufreizend, fast schon nuttig gekleidet. „Hannah, wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Drake. „Dich hab ich gesucht." sagte Hannah „Los, komm her." Sie legte ihn auf den Tisch und fing an, ihn wild abzuknutschen. „Hey, was soll das?" fragte Drake „Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Dora stehe." „Na und?" fragte Hannah „Mir egal. Ich will nur dich." Sie fing an, ihm die Hose auszuziehen. „Das geht jetzt wohl etwas zu weit." sagte Drake und stieß Hannah von sich weg. Fluchtartig verließ er das Jugendzentrum. „Diese Stadt ist wirklich verrückt." sagte Jess. Sie packte ihre Sachen ein und verließ ebenfalls das Jugendzentrum. Doch dort lauerten ihr bereits Krogoll und Mistral auf. „Na, wo wollen wir denn hin?" fragte Krogoll. Ehe Jess etwas unternehmen konnte, hielt Mistral sie bereits fest. „Wir haben es geschafft." sagte Krogoll „Lexia wird zufrieden sein." Krogoll und Mistral teleportierten sich weg.

Drake sah sich um. „Gott sei Dank, ich bin Hannah losgeworden." sagte er „Warum führen die sich bloß alle so seltsam auf?" Da traf Drake auf Dora, die auch zum Jugendzentrum wollte. „Oh, Hi Dora." sagte er „Ich hab im Moment keine Zeit. Ich muss mich noch frisch machen. Für nachher." Da fiel irgendeinem Passanten die Geldbörse runter. Die Münzen rollten über die Straße. „Geld!" rief Dora „Alles meins!" Sofort stürzte sie sich auf das Geld. „Dora, du kannst doch kein Geld aufsammeln, dass dir nicht gehört." sagte Drake. „Ich will reich sein." sagte Dora „Ich will alles haben." „Schon gut." sagte Drake „Also dann, bis nachher." Drake entfernte sich von Dora. „Langsam wird es unheimlich." sagte er „Ich gehe zu Marc. Hoffentlich ist er noch normal." Nur wenige Minuten später kam Drake an der Wohnung von Marc und Julie an. Drake klingelte, woraufhin Marc die Tür öffnete. „Oh, du bist es." sagte Marc, während er ein Stück Kuchen aß „Komm doch rein." Drake folgte Marc in die Wohnung. Marc ging in die Küche, wo jede Menge Kuchen und belegte Brote lagen. „Feiert ihr hier irgendwas?" fragte Drake. „Nein, das ist für mich." sagte Marc „Mann, bin ich hungrig." Sofort stürzte er sich auf den Kuchen. „Na ja, wenn du meinst." sagte Drake „Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du zu dick wirst." „Ach, so schnell geht das nicht." sagte Marc „Oh, falls du Julie suchst, die ist in ihrem Zimmer." Drake ging zu Julies Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür. Erst als auf der anderen Seite Julie „Herein." rief, ging Drake in das Zimmer. Julie lag auf ihrem Bett und zappte durch die Fernsehprogramme. „Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass sich alle so seltsam verhalten?" fragte Drake „Da stimmt doch was nicht. Wir müssen sofort zu Billy." „Geh du mal." sagte Julie „Ich hab keine Lust. Dazu müsste ich aufstehen. Und ich will mich nicht bewegen." „Toll, du auch noch." sagte Drake „Na gut, dann gehe ich eben alleine zu Billy."

In Billys Labor:  
Drake teleportierte sich in das Labor. „Billy, etwas gefällt mir absolut nicht." sagte Drake „Die anderen Rangers verhalten sich total seltsam. Und wenn das, was mir Jess gesagt hat stimmt, dann sind Vera und Karen auch nicht in Ordnung." „Ich weiß bescheid." sagte Billy „Da steckt Lexia hinter. Sie hat die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet." „Die Büchse, mit der Pandora alles Übel in die Welt hinaus gelassen hat?" fragte Drake. „So erzählt es die Legende." sagte Billy „In Wahrheit enthält die Büchse der Pandora die sieben Todsünden. Die hat Lexia losgelassen." „Die sieben Todsünden?" fragte Drake. „Ja, sie wollte euch damit schwächen." sagte Billy „Maßlosigkeit, Gier, Faulheit, Wollust, Zorn, Eitelkeit und Neid. Das sind die sieben Todsünden." „Ich verstehe das nicht." sagte Drake „Wenn sie uns schwächen wollte, warum hat sie mir dann keine dieser Todsünden auf den Hals gehetzt?" „Vielleicht wurde sie irgendwie gehindert." sagte Billy „Wie dem auch sei, du bist der einzige, der jetzt noch was tun kann. Neben den sieben Todsünden lauert in der wahren Büchse der Pandora der Vollstrecker. Er soll die Sündiger läutern. Mit anderen Worten: Er soll sie töten." „Bist du sicher?" fragte Drake. „Sehr sicher." sagte Billy „Ich habe Aufzeichnungen über diese Büchse gefunden. Da steht drin, dass der Vollstrecker die Sündiger bestraft. Und wenn er vernichtet wird, werden die aufgezwungenen Todsünden im Nichts verschwinden." „Dann ist der Fall klar." sagte Drake „Ich muss diesen Vollstrecker vernichten." „Na ja, wir wissen nicht, wo er ist." sagte Billy. Da ging plötzlich der Alarm los. „Okay, ich weiß es." sagte Billy „Er ist unterwegs zur Redaktion der AGH Schülerzeitung." „Vera und Karen sind in Gefahr. Ich muss sie sofort retten." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!!!"

Angel Grove High:  
In der Redaktion der Schülerzeitung ging es hart her. Vera und Karen legten Sonderschichten ein. Vera, die von der Todsünde Zorn besessen war, behandelte Karen wie ihre Leibeigene. „Kannst du nicht schneller arbeiten?" fragte Vera „Der Bericht muss heute noch fertig sein." „Ich könnte, aber ich will nicht." sagte Karen „Wenn ich so schnell tippe, brechen noch meine Fingernägel ab." „Das ist ja wohl im Gegensatz zu den Schlägen, die du sonst von mir kassieren würdest, noch zu verschmerzen." sagte Vera „Los, beeil dich." Da öffnete sich die Tür und der Vollstrecker trat ein. Er trug eine schwarze Henkerskapuze und trug eine riesige Axt mit sich. „Die Sündiger müssen bestraft werden." sagte er. Karen sprang auf und verkroch sich in die Ecke. „Na los, komm doch!" sagte Vera „Glaubst du, ich hab vor dir Missgeburt angst?" Der Vollstrecker hob seine Axt und setzte zum Hieb an. Dann ließ er die Axt auf Vera niedersausen. Doch bevor die Axt Vera traf, teleportierte sich Drake vor den Vollstrecker und hielt die Axt mit seinem Schwert auf. „Vera, hau ab." sagte Drake „Ich erledige das." „Nein, der Kerl wollte mich umbringen." sagte Vera „Dafür muss ich ihm Manieren beibringen." Drake schlug die Axt des Vollstreckers nach oben und trat ihm daraufhin in den Magen. Der Vollstrecker wich zurück. „Der gehört mir!" rief Vera. Drake schlug ihr mit dem Schwertgriff auf den Kopf. Vera verlor das Bewusstsein. „Sorry, Vera." sagte Drake „Es ging nicht anders." „Du bist genauso unrein wie die anderen Sündiger." sagte der Vollstrecker „Also musst du sterben." „Aber nicht heute." sagte Drake. Er lud sein Schwert mit elementarer Power auf und schoss einige Flammenstrahlen auf den Vollstrecker. „Ich habe etwas gegen Selbstjustiz." sagte Drake. Er schlug mit dem noch aufgeladenen Schwert zu. Ein gewaltiger Feuerschwall verschluckte den Vollstrecker und verbrannte ihn. Von ihm blieb nur noch Asche übrig. „Damit dürfte dieses Problem gelöst sein." sagte Drake. Er ging zu Karen, die immer noch in der Ecke hockte. Langsam stand sie auf. „Das war cool." sagte sie. Auch Vera kam wieder zu sich. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. „Ein Monster wollte euch umbringen." sagte Drake. „Ach so, na dann." sagte Vera. Karen wandte sich Drake zu und sagte: „Es war ja nett, mit dir zu reden, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Unser Bericht muss fertig werden." „Ach, das eilt doch nicht." sagte Vera. „Schön, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist." sagte Drake „Ich geh dann mal."

Nachmittags im Angel Grove Stadtcafe:  
Drake und Dora hatten trotz dem Todsündenstress ihre Verabredung eingehalten. „Ich bin so froh, dass es vorbei ist." sagte Dora „Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast. Nicht auszudenken, dass Lexia uns bald hatte." „Dafür muss sie schon früher aufstehen." sagte Drake „An die Power Rangers kommt keiner vorbei." „Drake, du solltest eines wissen." sagte Dora „Wir sind jetzt schon so lange befreundet. Bis vor kurzem war ich nicht sicher, was ich wirklich will. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Da ist mehr. Ich liebe dich." „Ich habe für dich schon lange mehr als nur Freundschaft empfunden." sagte Drake „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie kamen sich näher und küssten sich.

**Ende Episode 9**


	10. Zeit des Chaos, Teil 1

**Episode 10 : Zeit des Chaos, Teil 1**

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:

Jess lag gefesselt auf einen Tisch. „Ich weiß, es ist etwas unbequem." sagte Lexia „Aber notwendig. Du würdest sonst abhauen." „Fahr zur Hölle." sagte Jess. „Du hast recht, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr." sagte Lexia „Ist eigentlich ein netter Ort. Wenn man auf so etwas steht." „Was willst du von mir?" fragte Jess „Willst du mich umbringen? Dann tu es. Dann muss ich mir wenigstens dein Gelaber nicht länger anhören." „Glaubst du, ich hätte dich erst entführen lassen, um dich dann umzubringen?" fragte Lexia „Nein, du wirst mir und der Black Legion Armee zukünftig dienen." „Leck mich." sagte Jess. „Tja, dann werde ich dich wohl zwingen müssen." sagte Lexia. Sie holte den lilanen Orb hervor. Dann sagte sie: „Von heute an bist du mein eigener Power Ranger. Der Chaos Ranger."

In den Gängen der Angel Grove High:

Kyle und Hannah holten ihre Sachen aus ihren Spinden. „Nun sieh dir die beiden Turteltäubchen an." sagte Kyle und zeigte auf Drake und Dora, die knutschend den Gang entlang liefen. „Schön, dass sie sich doch endlich gefunden haben." sagte Hannah. „Ja, echt super." sagte Kyle „Jetzt haben wir jeden Tag wilde Knutscherei." „Sei froh, dass da noch nicht mehr ist." sagte Hannah und machte mit ihren Händen das Zeichen für Poppen. „Müsst ihr Mädchen denn alle unterhalb der Gürtellinie denken?" fragte Kyle „Ihr seid doch keine Jungs." „Ich nicht, aber Dora schon." sagte Hannah. „Hey, ich hab mein Copyright unter die Mannsweib Sprüche gesetzt." sagte Kyle. „Das hab ich gehört." sagte Dora. Sie und Drake waren mittlerweile an den Spinden angekommen. „Nicht schon wieder." murmelte Kyle. „Mir kommt da ein verrückter Gedanke." sagte Hannah „Wenn Dora wirklich ein Mannsweib ist, ist Drake dann schwul?" „Aber natürlich." sagte Drake und imitierte eine tuntige Stimme. Nun sprach er wieder mit seiner normalen Stimme: „Nein, ich bin durch und durch hetero. Und Dora ist durch und durch weiblich." Er und Dora küssten sich. Kyle verdrehte die Augen. Da klingelte es zum Unterrichtsbeginn. „Noch nie hab ich mich so sehr auf das Klingeln gefreut wie heute." sagte Kyle. „Neidisch, Kyle?" fragte Drake. „Ach, komm schon." sagte Kyle „Als ob ich das nötig hätte." Die vier Freunde betraten den Unterrichtsraum und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Kat. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer heute fehlt." sagte sie „Wo ist Vijessna Thomas?" „Hier bin ich." sagte Jess, die gerade zur Tür rein kam „Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte..." „...verschlafen." setzte Kyle fort. „Dieser blöde Witz wird dir auch nie langweilig, was?" fragte Jess schnippisch. Kyle wandte sich Drake zu und fragte: „Alter, wie ist die denn drauf?" „Na ja, wenn sie wirklich verschlafen hat, ist sie noch müde." sagte Drake „Direkt nach dem Aufstehen bin ich auch ziemlich leicht reizbar." „Wenn ich dann mal um Ruhe bitten dürfte." sagte Kat „Heute wollen wir über die Zeit reden, die wir meistens nur als Wilden Westen bezeichnen."

Als der Unterricht vorbei war versteckte Jess sich in einer dunklen Ecke unter der Treppe. An ihrem linken Arm trug sie ein Armband, welches den Verwandlern der Rangers ähnelte. Sie aktivierte das Armband und fragte: „Soll ich sie jetzt überraschen, Lexia? Ich will meine Macht ausprobieren." „Nein, ich habe eine viel bessere Idee." sagte Lexia „Du bekommst von mir einen Auftritt präsentiert, der einer großen Kriegerin gerecht wird."

Die vier Freunde verließen das Schulgebäude. Doch was sie sahen, konnten sie erst nicht glauben. Eine Armee von Valdris stand draußen. Viele der Schüler rannten in Panik davon. Nur Vera und Karen nicht. Karen packte ihren Fotoapparat aus und schoss ein paar Bilder. „Was für ein Glückstag." sagte Vera „Das sind Schlagzeilen: Nach der Schule bricht das Chaos aus." Plötzlich schlug ein Blitz weiter hinten ein. Dort standen nun Lexia, Mistral und Krogoll. „Ich hoffe, meine Überraschung hat euch gefallen." sagte Lexia „Aber es kommt noch besser." Ein Portal öffnete sich neben Lexia. Aus diesem Portal schritt ein Ranger in einem lilanen Anzug mit schwarzen Streifen. „Noch ein Ranger?" fragte Dora „Und wieso ähnelt die Struktur seines Anzugs so stark unseren Anzügen?" „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Drake „Das hier ist jedenfalls nicht gut." „Ich dachte mir, ein neuer Ranger wäre nicht schlecht." sagte Lexia „Aber ein Ranger der mir gehorcht. Ich präsentiere euch meinen Chaos Ranger." Langsam schritt der Chaos Ranger auf die vier Freunde zu. „Los, schieß ein paar Fotos." sagte Vera „Ein böser Ranger. Die neue Schülerzeitung wird ein voller Erfolg." Plötzlich schoss der Chaos Ranger eine lilane Energiekugel in Richtung Vera und Karen. Die Kugel explodierte vor den beiden Mädchen. Diese rannten sofort weg. „Ich will keine Zuschauer." sagte der Chaos Ranger. „Wir ebenfalls nicht." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!" Wieder formte der Chaos Ranger eine Energiekugel und warf sie auf die Rangers. Diese gingen durch die Explosion zu Boden. „Es reicht." sagte Drake. Die Rangers standen wieder auf. „So leicht wirst du uns nicht besiegen." „Das glaubt ihr." sagte der Chaos Ranger „Vier Rangers gleichzeitig sind kein Problem für mich." „Dann versuch es mal, mit sechs Rangers aufzunehmen!" rief da Marc, der zusammen mit Julie verwandelt aufgetaucht war. „Na, angst?" fragte Julie. „Niemals." sagte der Chaos Ranger „Ihr seid erbärmlich." Er schoss einen Strahl, dem die Rangers auswichen. Marc und Julie zogen ihre Waffen und schossen auf den Chaos Ranger. Doch dieser teleportierte sich weg. „Ich hoffe, die kleine Demonstration hat euch gefallen." sagte Lexia „Das nächste Mal kommt ihr nicht so leicht davon." Auch sie teleportierte sich mit ihren Generälen weg. „Oh Mann, das hätte es echt nicht gebraucht." sagte Drake.

In Billys Labor:

„Ein böser Ranger." sagte Drake „Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so etwas gibt." „So etwas gibt es." sagte Billy „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es früher oder später so weit kommt." „Wer ist dieser Chaos Ranger?" fragte Hannah „Und woher hat Lexia die Power Quelle?" „Die Power stammt von einem elementaren Orb." sagte Billy „Der Orb des Chaos. Er galt als Mythos, dessen Existenz nicht klar war. Bis heute." „Dann ist diese Power Quelle böse?" fragte Julie „Sonst würde dieser Ranger sicherlich nicht gegen uns kämpfen." „Die elementaren Orbs wurden für den Kampf gegen die Dämonen geschaffen." sagte Billy „Von daher kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Orb eine Macht des Bösen ist." „Was ist, wenn die Dämonen ihrerseits einen bösen Orb geschaffen haben?" fragte Dora „Wäre das möglich?" „Nein, da der Chaos Orb in den Legenden für das Gute eingesetzt wurde." sagte Billy „Es hieß, dass ein Krieger mit dem Chaos Orb die Schlacht gegen die Dämonen im letzten Moment für sich entscheiden konnte. Dadurch wurde die Welt gerettet. Aber es ist nur eine Legende. Bis vor Kurzem war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es den Chaos Orb wirklich gibt." „Wir können im Moment nicht viel machen." sagte Kat „Lexia hat nun ihren privaten Ranger. Schlimmer kann es momentan nicht kommen."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:

„Oh doch, es wird schlimmer." sagte Lexia „Mein Chaos Ranger wird die Power Rangers ein für alle mal vernichten." Krogoll und Mistral kamen zu Lexia. „Gibt es für uns was zu tun?" fragte Krogoll. „Gott sei Dank nicht." sagte Lexia „Ich brauche nur Vijessna, um die Rangers zu erledigen." Jess kam zu Lexia und sagte: „Ich werde gute Dienste leisten. Am Ende bin ich der einzige existierende Ranger."

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:

Die Rangers saßen wie üblich an ihrem Stammplatz. „Hat jemand Vorschläge, was wir machen könnten?" fragte Marc. „Training, um uns auf den Chaos Ranger vorzubereiten?" fragte Drake. „Nein, ich meinte eigentlich Freizeitaktivitäten." sagte Marc „Sollen wir uns wirklich von diesem Chaos Ranger unterkriegen lassen?" „Nun, er hat uns ganz schön fertig gemacht." sagte Dora. Da betrat Jess das Jugendzentrum. „Euch hab ich gesucht." sagte sie „Kommt mal eben mit. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig." Die Rangers standen auf und gingen mit Jess mit. Draußen fragte Drake: „Und was ist jetzt?" Jess drehte sich um und verwandelte sich dabei in den Chaos Ranger. „Das kann nicht sein." sagte Hannah. „Oh doch, es kann." sagte Jess „Und es kommt noch besser." Sie rannte auf die Rangers los und warf sie zu Boden. „Jetzt bist du fällig." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!" „Kommt nur her." sagte Jess „Chaos Stab!" Ein Kampfstab erschien in Jess' Händen. Drake rannte auf Jess zu, woraufhin sie mit dem Stab zuschlug. Drake duckte sich und wollte Jess von hinten einen Tritt verpassen. Doch Jess zog mit ihrem Stab Drake die Beine weg. Drake ging zu Boden. Kyle hatte seine Lanze gerufen und lieferte sich ein Duell mit Jess. Jess schlug Kyles Lanze nach oben weg und traf ihn dann mehrmals hintereinander im Bauch. Da flogen ihr auch schon die Aeris Klingen von Hannah entgegen. Doch Jess wehrte sie mit ihrem Stab ab. Dora versuchte es mit einem Sprungkick, doch Jess sprang ihrerseits ebenfalls. Dora verfehlte Jess dadurch. Jess wiederum landete genau hinter Dora und schlug sie zu Boden. Marc und Julie hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und feuerten auf Jess. Doch diese drehte ihren Kampfstab so schnell, dass die Schüsse daran abprallten. „Unmöglich." sagte Marc „Kann denn nichts sie aufhalten." „Du hast es erfasst." sagte Jess „Ich bin unbesiegbar. Aber ihr habt mein volles Potential noch nicht gesehen." Sie aktvierte ihren Verwandler und sagte: „Chaos Drache, erscheine!" Ein dunkles Loch tat sich am Himmel auf, aus dem ein riesiger violetter Drache flog. Jess stieg in den Drachen ein. „Na, was sagt ihr zu meinem Zord?" fragte Jess. „Das darf nicht wahr sein." sagte Drake „Wir müssen sie aufhalten." Die Rangers riefen ihre Zords und bildeten die Megazords. „Das wird mich auch nicht aufhalten." sagte Jess. „Abwarten." sagte July „Zwielicht Peitsche!" Der Twilight Megazord schlug mit der Peitsche zu. Doch der Chaos Drache wich aus. „Zu schade." sagte Jess „Ihr müsstet doch langsam begriffen haben, dass ihr gegen mich keine Chance habt. Chaos Drache, aufrechter Modus!" Der Chaos Drache richtete sich auf und ging auf die Zords los. „Elemental Schwert!" rief Drake. Der Elemental Megazord schlug mit dem Schwert zu, doch der Chaos Zord fing das Schwert ab. Anschließend feuerte er einen Energiestrahl auf den Elemental Megazord, der zu Boden ging. Nun richtete sich der Chaos Zord gegen den Twilight Megazord. Auch dieser Zord wurde von dem Energiestrahl getroffen und ging zu Boden. „Das ist euer Ende, Rangers." sagte Jess „Eure Zords sind am Boden. Ich habe so gut wie gewonnen."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Ende Episode 10**


	11. Zeit des Chaos, Teil 2

**Episode 11: Zeit des Chaos, Teil 2**

Die beiden Zords der Rangers lagen am Boden, während der Chaos Zord langsam auf sie zu ging. „Na dann sterbt mal schön." sagte Jess „Chaosklinge!" Am rechten Arm des Chaos Zords fuhr eine Klinge aus. Der Chaos Zord hob seinen Arm und wollte mit der Klinge zuschlagen. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Was soll das?" fragte Jess „Tu gefälligst, was ich dir sage! Vernichte die Power Rangers!" Blitze zuckten durch das Cockpit des Chaos Zords. Jess wurde aus dem Zord geschleudert. Anschließend verwandelte sich der Chaos Zord in den Chaos Drachen zurück und flog weg. „Ungehorsames Vieh!" rief Jess „Nur wegen dir leben die Rangers noch." Jess teleportierte sich weg. Die Rangers stiegen aus ihren Zords aus. „Kann mir mal einer erklären, was da gerade passiert ist?" fragte Kyle. „Ihr eigener Zord hat sie rausgeworfen." sagte Dora „Sieht so aus, als hätte der Chaos Zord einen eigenen Willen." „Aha, ein guter Zord, gesteuert von einem bösen Ranger." sagte Marc „Jetzt weiß ich, wieso diese Power die Chaos Power ist."

Angel Grove High, Redaktion der AGH Schülerzeitung:

Vera und Karen arbeiteten an ihrem neusten Bericht. „Zu dumm, dass uns der Chaos Ranger so früh weggejagt hat." sagte Vera „Ich hätte gerne noch mehr Bilder von ihm gehabt." „Aber die Schlagzeile kommt auch so gut." sagte Karen „Chaos in Angel Grove. Ein böser Ranger verbreitet Angst und Schrecken." „So viel war lange nicht mehr los in Angel Grove." sagte Vera „Außer vielleicht damals, als das erste Mal Power Rangers aufgetaucht sind. Aber da waren wir ja noch Kinder." Da klopfte es an der Tür der Redaktion. „Herein." sagte Vera. Es war Jess, die verwandelt den Raum betrat. Karen holte sofort ihre Kamera raus und schoss ein paar Bilder. Da schoss Jess einen Strahl auf Vera und Karen. Beide Mädchen gingen zu Boden und verloren das Bewusstsein. Jess nahm Vera auf ihre Schulter und teleportierte sich mit ihr weg.

Billys Labor:

„Ich verstehe das nicht." sagte Drake „Jess hätte uns locker erledigen können. Aber ihr Zord hat gezögert." „Da gibt es eine leichte Erklärung für." sagte Billy „Der Zord wird von der elementaren Energie des Chaos Orbs angetrieben. Eine rein gute Energie. Deshalb hat der Zord Jess rausgeworfen." „Aber wenn die Energie gut ist, wieso kann Jess dann als Chaos Ranger böse Taten vollbringen?" fragte Kyle „Müsste die Power sie nicht eigentlich abstoßen?" „Normal schon." sagte Billy „Es sei denn, Jess hat eine reine Seele." „Das ist es." sagte Kat „Jess steht unter einem Zauber von Lexia." „So weit, so gut." sagte Marc „Nur wie brechen wir diesen Zauber?" „Ich werde sofort nach einer Lösung suchen." sagte Billy. „Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt Vera abholen." sagte Marc „Ich hab sie heute ins beste Restaurant der Stadt eingeladen." Daraufhin verließ Marc das Labor. „Wow, so kenne ich meinen Bruder gar nicht." sagte Julie „Für seine Vera tut er wirklich alles." „Ach, das würde ich doch auch machen." sagte Drake „Nicht wahr, Schatzi?" Er sah Dora an. Dann küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. „Okay, ich bin dann auch mal weg." sagte Kyle „Ich muss hier raus."

Marc kam schließlich an der Angel Grove High an. Er betrat das Gebäude und ging zur AGH Schülerzeitung Redaktion. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit auf. Als Marc den Raum betrat, blieb ihm vor Entsetzen fast das Herz stehen. Es herrschte eine Unordnung und Karen lag am Boden. Von Vera fehlte jede Spur. „Karen!" rief Marc „Hey, mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Was ist passiert?" Karen öffnete die Augen und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Der Chaos Ranger war hier. Er hat Vera." „Was!" rief Marc. „Es ging alles so schnell." sagte Karen. Langsam stand Karen auf. Doch sie sank wieder zu Boden. „Komm, ich helfe dir." sagte Marc. Er half Karen, aufzustehen und stützte sie ab. „Ich sollte dich ins Krankenhaus bringen." sagte Marc. „Nein, es geht schon." sagte Karen „Ich bin nur etwas schwach. Ansonsten fehlt mir nichts. Bring mich einfach nach Hause. Ich muss nur etwas schlafen."

Jess stand verwandelt auf einer Waldlichtung. Vera lag neben ihr und wachte langsam auf. „Wo bin ich?" fragte Vera. „In meiner Gewalt." antwortete Jess „Du wirst mir dabei helfen, einer der Rangers zu erledigen." „Das kannst du dir abschminken." sagte Vera „Ich werde niemals für dich arbeiten." „Oh, das brauchst du auch nicht." sagte Jess „Eigentlich musst du gar nichts machen. Aber trotzdem brauche ich dich. Du wirst die Rangers für mich anlocken."

Billys Labor:

Auf Verlangen von Billy kamen die Rangers so schnell es ging ins Labor. „Was ist los?" fragte Marc „Hat es was mit Vera zu tun?" „Ja, hat es." sagte Billy „Aber es wird dir nicht gefallen." „Geht es ihr wenigstens gut?" fragte Marc. „Das hier kam vor kurzem rein." sagte Billy „Jess will es anscheinend wissen." Billy gab etwas in den Computer ein, woraufhin eine Videonachricht auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Diese Nachricht zeigte Jess verwandelt. Sie sagte: „Hört mir gut zu, Rangers. Ich habe Vera Ryan. Wenn euch irgendwas an dem Mädchen liegt, dann soll einer von euch in den Angel Grove Wald kommen. Denkt daran, nur einer. Ansonsten töte ich das Mädchen." Damit endete die Nachricht. „Ich werde natürlich gehen." sagte Marc „Sie ist meine Freundin. Also werde ich sie auch da rausholen." „Sei vorsichtig, Kumpel." sagte Drake „Wir wissen nicht, was Jess vor hat." „Marc, bleib noch eben kurz hier." sagte Billy „Es geht um folgendes..."

Waldlichtung:

Ungeduldig wartete Jess. Vera hatte sie inzwischen an einen Baum gefesselt, da sie wieder aufgewacht ist. „Sieht so aus, als will keiner der Rangers zu deiner Rettung kommen." sagte Jess „Na, auch gut. Dann werde ich dich hier und jetzt töten." Sie ließ ihren Chaos Stab erscheinen und ging auf Vera zu. „Hör auf!" rief da der verwandelte Marc, der noch rechtzeitig an der Waldlichtung ankam. „Der Schatten Ranger." sagte Jess „Sehr gut. Mit dir hab ich schon gerechnet." „Du wirst diesem Mädchen nichts antun." sagte Marc „Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen." „Dann sind wir uns ja einig." sagte Jess. Sie stürmte auf Marc zu und griff ihn mit dem Chaos Stab an. Marc wich den Attacken aus, zog seinen Schatten Laser und feuerte auf Jess. Diese wich getroffen zurück. „Na bitte, wer sagt's denn." sagte Marc „Du bist ja doch nicht so unbesiegbar, wie du tust." „Bilde dir da bloß nichts drauf ein." sagte Jess „Du hattest das Glück, einen Treffer zu landen. Mehr auch nicht." „Und ich werde noch mehr Treffer landen." sagte Marc. Er zielte mit seinem Schatten Laser und feuerte sichtlich an Jess vorbei. Doch in Wirklichkeit schoss er Veras Fesseln kaputt, so dass diese fliehen konnte. „Na, mit dem Zielen hast du es auch nicht mehr so, was?" fragte Jess. „Ts, als ob ich daneben schießen würde." sagte Marc. Jess drehte sich um und sah, dass Vera floh. „Oh nein, so geht das aber nicht." sagte Jess. Sie lud in ihrer Hand einen Strahl auf. Marc nutzte den Moment und feuerte mit seinem Schatten Laser auf Jess. Sie ging zu Boden, konnte aber noch ihren Strahl abfeuern. Vera wurde voll getroffen und ging zu Boden." „Vera!" rief Marc. Er rannte zu Vera und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey, alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was." Vera sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Das war wohl nichts. Bitte sag meinem Freund... dass ich... ihn... sehr liebe." Vera schloss ihre Augen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Jess brach in ein diabolisches Gelächter aus. „Ist deine Freundin tot?" fragte sie „Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Obwohl... wenn ich es mir recht überlege... nein, es tut mir nicht leid." „Du mieses Flittchen!" rief Marc „Dafür wirst du büßen. Vera war mein Ein und Alles. Damit kommst du nicht davon!" Wild stürmte Marc auf Jess los und feuerte mit seinem Schatten Laser. Jess feuerte Energiestrahlen auf Marc, die ihn in seinem Zorn aber nicht aufhalten konnten. Als Jess einen Strahl kurz vor Marc auf den Boden schoss, sprang er über den Strahl hinweg und griff Jess mit einem Sprungtritt an. Sie ging zu Boden. Wieder schoss Marc mit seinem Schatten Laser auf sie, bis sie sich zurückverwandelte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben." sagte Jess „Ich wurde von dir besiegt." „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir." sagte Marc „Fahr zur Hölle." Er richtete seinen Schatten Laser auf die nun wehrlose Jess.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Zeit des Chaos, Teil 3

**Episode 12: Zeit des Chaos, Teil 3**

Marc hatte seine Waffe immer noch auf die wehrlose Jess gerichtet und war bereit, abzudrücken. „Na los, tu es!" rief Jess „Ich hab immerhin deine Freundin umgebracht. Hast du nicht das Verlangen, mich dafür zu töten?" „Marc, tu es nicht!" rief da Drake, der zusammen mit den anderen Rangers ankam „Sie ist immer noch die Jess, die wir kennen." „Ich weiß." sagte Marc. Daraufhin drückte er ab. Doch der Strahl des Schatten Lasers traf nicht direkt Jess, sondern nur ihren Verwandler. Es gab eine Energieentladung, die den Verwandler von Jess' Arm absprengte. Jess stand auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Marc. „Es ist, als wäre ich aus einem Albtraum erwacht." sagte Jess „Hab ich das alles wirklich getan? War ich der Chaos Ranger?" „Ja, aber das warst nicht wirklich du." sagte Marc „Du hast unter einer Gehirnwäsche gelitten. Durch den Stromschlag, den dir die Energieentladung eben verpasst hat, wurde die Gehirnwäsche rückgängig gemacht." „Du hattest also nie vor, Jess zu töten?" fragte Drake „Da bin ich aber beruhigt." „Ja, aber ich hatte auch nie vor, Vera sterben zu lassen." sagte Marc. „Das tut mir leid." sagte Jess „Das hab ich wirklich nicht gewollt." Die Rangers verwandelten sich zurück. Drake hob den zerstörten Chaos Verwandler auf. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu Vera. „Ich hab dich geliebt." sagte Marc „Und jetzt hast du mich verlassen. Wieso nur?" Da öffnete Vera auf einmal die Augen und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Ich würde dich nie verlassen." „Vera, du lebst!" rief Marc „Aber die Power Rangers sagten mir, du wärst tot." „Viel hätte auch nicht mehr gefehlt." sagte Vera. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber sie sackte sofort wieder zusammen. „Vera, halte durch." sagte Marc „Wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus."

Nachdem Marc Vera ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte und Drake Jess zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, trafen sich die Rangers in Billys Labor. Drake gab Billy den zerstörten Chaos Verwandler. „Interessante Technologie." sagte Billy „Ich denke, ich werde den Verwandler reparieren können." „Lexia wird ganz schön blöd gucken, wenn wir auf einmal den Spieß umdrehen." sagte Kyle „Jetzt haben wir die Chaos Power."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:

„Wir haben den Chaos Ranger verloren?" fragte Lexia „Was soll das heißen, wir haben den Chaos Ranger verloren?" Mistral stand vor Lexias Thron und hatte ihr die Nachricht überbracht. Nun war Lexia ziemlich aufgebracht, was sie Mistral spüren ließ. „Also, das ist so." sagte er „Die Rangers haben es irgendwie geschafft, Vijessnas Gehirnwäsche aufzuheben." „Ihr dämlichen Versager!" brüllte Lexia „Ihr hättet es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen." „Noch ist nicht alles verloren." sagte Krogoll „Ich werde sowohl Vijessna, als auch den Chaos Verwandler zu uns zurück holen."

Die Rangers gingen mit Jess durch den Park. „Und, hast du dich wieder erholt?" fragte Drake. „Ja, es geht wieder." sagte Jess „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was ich getan hab." „Daran ist einzig und allein Lexia schuld." sagte Hannah „Billy ist dabei, den Chaos Verwandler zu reparieren. Dann können wir ihn endlich für das Gute einsetzen." „Und habt ihr schon jemanden, der den Verwandler bekommen soll?" fragte Jess. „Ja, ich hab da schon jemanden." sagte Drake „Ich dachte, du könntest den Verwandler bekommen und endlich für das Gute kämpfen." „Ich?" fragte Jess „Ich glaube, ich habe den Verwandler nicht verdient. Ich hab so viel Schlechtes mit dem Verwandler angestellt." Da piepte Drakes Verwandler. „Ich höre, Billy." sagte Drake. „Kommt sofort ins Labor." sagte Billy „Ich hab den Verwandler fertig." „In Ordnung." sagte Drake. „Müsst ihr los?" fragte Jess. „Ja, es geht um den Chaos Verwandler." sagte Drake. Kurz darauf teleportierten sich die Rangers in Billys Labor. „Ich hab es geschafft." sagte Billy „Der Chaos Verwandler ist repariert. Nun brauchen wir nur noch einen Ranger." „Ganz klar Jess." sagte Drake „Jemand anderes kommt für diesen Verwandler nicht in Frage." „Der Meinung bin ich auch." sagte Dora „Jess hat es verdient. Nach all dem, was ihr widerfahren ist." „Vorausgesetzt, sie will auch ein Ranger werden." Kat „Ihr könnt sie nicht zwingen. Aber Drake, bitte kümmere du dich darum. Bring Jess den Verwandler." „Wieso ich?" fragte Drake „Kann das nicht besser eines von den Mädchen machen?" „Du meinst, weil wir besser mit anderen Mädchen umgehen können?" fragte Julie „Nein, so leicht kommst du nicht davon. Du bist unser Anführer, also wirst auch du dich um den neuen Ranger kümmern." „Okay, dann gehe ich eben." sagte Drake „Mann, ich hoffe, Jess macht sich nicht zu viele Vorwürfe." Drake nahm den Verwandler und verließ das Labor. „Wenn Jess nicht will, brauchen wir einen anderen Ranger." sagte Billy. „Wie wäre es mit Vera?" fragte Marc. „Nein!" riefen alle gleichzeitig.

Drake war auf dem Weg zu Jess, als plötzlich Krogoll vor ihm auftauchte. „Du hast etwas, was ich will." sagte Krogoll „Ich rede von dem Chaos Verwandler." „Den wirst du nicht bekommen." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!" Drake sprang mit einem Flugkick auf Krogoll zu und traf ihn. Krogoll wich kurz zurück und fing sich sofort wieder. Er zog sein Schwert und schlug Drake. Dieser ging zu Boden. Als er wieder aufstand rief er ebenfalls sein Schwert. Drake lud es mit elementarer Power auf und schoss Flammen auf Krogoll. Dies zeigte Wirkung. „Das wird dir noch teuer zu stehen bekommen." sagte Krogoll „Ob mit oder ohne Chaos Verwandler, ihr werdet eh keine Chance gegen uns haben." Daraufhin teleportierte Krogoll sich weg. „Große Klappe, nichts dahinter." sagte Drake „Wie immer eigentlich." Drake verwandelte sich zurück und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle kam er bei Jess zu Hause an. Er klingelte an der Tür, woraufhin sie ihn reinließ. Die beiden gingen in Jess' Zimmer. „Also, ich bin nicht nur zum Spaß hier." sagte Drake „Ich hab hier etwas." Drake holte den Chaos Verwandler hervor. „Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet." sagte Jess „Ich verdiene diesen Verwandler nicht. Ich habe damit so viele schlechte Taten begangen." „Das warst nicht wirklich du." sagte Drake „Nimm ihn. Du bist der einzig wahre Chaos Ranger. Aber diesmal für das Gute." „Ich weiß nicht." sagte Jess „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wirklich dazu fähig bin." „Das bist du." sagte Drake „Ich vertraue dir. Und die anderen Rangers ebenfalls." Nachdem Jess nichts weiteres sagte, legte Drake den Verwandler auf ihren Nachttisch. „Überlege es dir noch einmal." sagte Drake „Morgen kannst du mir ja deine endgültige Entscheidung mitteilen." Drake verließ das Zimmer.

Angel Grove Jugendzentrum:

Dora, Hannah und Kyle hatten sich dort versammelt und schon ihre Drinks bestellt, als Drake reinkam. Drake setzte sich zu ihnen. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen." sagte Julie „Hat Jess den Verwandler angenommen?" Drake antwortete: „Noch nicht. Ich hab ihr den Verwandler aber dagelassen. Sie soll sich die Sache noch mal in Ruhe überlegen." „Lass ihr die Zeit." sagte Julie „Sie hat nur schlechte Erinnerungen im Bezug auf den Verwandler. Klar, dass sie zweifelt." „Wir brauchen ganz schnell einen neuen Ranger." sagte Drake „Lexia will anscheinend ihren Verwandler zurück erbeuten. Krogoll hat mich heute schon begrüßt." „Du bist Krogoll begegnet?" fragte Marc „Ist dir was passiert?" „Von wegen." sagte Drake „Dem hab ich es richtig gezeigt." „Das ist mein Drake." sagte Dora und küsste Drake. „Ich geh noch mal ein paar Drinks bestellen." sagte Kyle und entfernte sich vom Tisch.

Jess verließ die Wohnung und ging etwas spazieren. Da tauchte plötzlich Krogoll auf. „Ich weiß, dass du den Chaos Verwandler hast." sagte er „Her damit." „Niemals." sagte Jess „Noch einmal werdet ihr diesen Verwandler nicht bekommen." Jess ging auf Krogoll los und deckte ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein. Doch das machte ihm kaum was aus. Er schlug einmal zu und schleuderte Jess zu Boden. „Mach dich auf dein Ende gefasst." sagte Krogoll „Wenn du den Verwandler nicht rausrücken willst, muss ich dich leider töten." Krogoll ging auf Jess zu. Da wurde er von Schüssen getroffen. Hinter ihm standen Julie und Marc. „Rangers!" fluchte Krogoll „Das werdet ihr bereuen." „Jess, verschwinde schnell von hier!" rief Julie „Wir halten ihn auf." Jess trat sofort die Flucht an. „Das wird euch nichts nützen." sagte Krogoll „Ich werde sie schon noch kriegen." „Dazu musst du erst an uns vorbei." sagte Marc „Du wirst Jess nichts antun."

Billys Labor:

Billy und Kat hatten die Rangers ins Labor gerufen. „Was gibt es?" fragte Drake. Kat antwortete: „Marc und Julie bekämpfen Krogoll. Ihr müsst ihnen helfen." „Sind schon unterwegs." sagte Drake „Elemental Strike, volle Power!" Die Rangers teleportierten sich aus dem Labor und stellten sich vor Krogoll auf. „Gut, dass ihr da seid." sagte Marc „Krogoll ist immer noch hinter Jess her." „Das sollte er sein lassen." sagte Drake. Die Rangers riefen ihre Waffen. „Meint ihr, das wird euch wirklich noch was nützen?" fragte Krogoll. Er schoss einen Flammenstrahl auf die Rangers, der sie zu Boden warf. Sie verwandelten sich zurück. „Ihr seid zu schwach." sagte Krogoll „Und jetzt suche ich dieses Mädchen." „Ich bin hier!" rief da Jess, die wieder zurückgekehrt war. „Umso besser." sagte Krogoll „Hast du dich entschlossen, mir den Verwandler zu geben." „Nicht ganz." sagte Jess. Sie holte den Chaos Verwandler hervor und legte ihn an. „Das kann nicht sein." sagte Krogoll. „Oh doch, genau so ist es." sagte Jess „Chaos Ranger, Elemental Power!" Jess verwandelte sich in den Chaos Ranger. „Großartig, ich wusste es." sagte Drake. „Nun zu dir, Krogoll." sagte Jess „Chaos Stab!" Sie schlug Krogoll mehrmals mit ihrem Stab, bis dieser zu Boden ging.

„Noch hast du mich nicht besiegt." sagte Krogoll. Er drückte etwas auf einer Fernbedienung, woraufhin ein Zord erschien, in den Krogoll einstieg. „Viel Spaß mit Höllenzord 2." sagte Krogoll. „Ich regle das schon." sagte Jess „Chaos Drache, dein Einsatz!" Auch sie stieg in ihren Zord ein. „Chaos Zord, aufrechter Modus!" rief Jess „Jetzt zeigen wir es diesem Dämon." Krogolls Zord ging auf den Chaos Zord zu und schlug ihn. Doch der Chaos Zord wehrte den Schlag ab. „Mach dich auf was gefasst." sagte Jess „Chaosklinge!" Am rechten Arm des Zords fuhr eine Klinge aus. „Chaos Wirbel!" Der Chaos Zord stürmte auf Krogolls Zord zu und drehte sich dabei sehr schnell. Krogolls Zord wurde getroffen und explodierte. Doch Krogoll konnte entkommen. Jess verließ ihren Zord und verwandelte sich zurück. „Das war fantastisch." sagte Drake „Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen, als du den Verwandler angenommen hattest." „Ich freu mich für dich." sagte Dora „Jetzt kämpfst du auch für das Gute und gehörst zu uns." „Ja, es fühlt sich gut an." sagte Jess „Endlich kann ich die Power so nutzen, wie ich es will." „Gut, dass du unser Team jetzt unterstützt." sagte Hannah „Jetzt kann uns niemand mehr besiegen."

In Lexias geheimer Höhle:

„Krogoll, komm doch mal her." sagte Lexia. „Oh, oh. Dicke Luft." sagte Mistral „Kumpel, ich weiß ja nicht, wie du da wieder rauskommen willst." Krogoll ging zu Lexia. „Nun, also... das ist so." sagte Krogoll. „Ich weiß, wie es ist." sagte Lexia „Du hast kläglich versagt!" „Ist nicht meine schuld." sagte Krogoll „Vijessna hatte sich verwandelt. Sie kämpft jetzt für die Rangers." „Raus, du Versager!" rief Lexia „Und komm nicht eher wieder, bis du einen vernünftigen Plan hast."

Marc besuchte Vera im Krankenhaus und brachte ihr Blumen mit. „Hey, Schatz." sagte Marc „Wie geht es dir?" „Schon wieder besser." sagte Vera „Es ist nichts ernstes. Ich kann schon bald wieder nach Hause." „Das freut mich." sagte Marc „Du hattest mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte dich verloren." „War nicht meine Absicht." sagte Vera „Du weißt doch, uns bringt nichts auseinander. Nicht einmal ein böser Power Ranger." Marc und Vera küssten sich. „Ich liebe dich." sagte Marc.

ENDE 


End file.
